Through a Heros Eyes
by Psychobikerjunkiewhore
Summary: Life with dragons isnt easy. But Creedy pulls through with love, humour and courage. the mysteries behind Creedys life are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Creedy sat alone, staring out to the horizon. It was dark, cold and bitter, a few sprinkled fires lay around the castle. The only evidence of any surviving life.  
Running his fingers through his hair, he leaned back against a rock. Hardly able to believe what his life now entailed. As a child he briefly remembered light, cars, people, food, girlfriends. Only now, years later the only thing he held close from his former life was Quinn. Huddling a few rags closer to him, Creedy pulled his knees to his chest and stared to the skies. If a dragon appeared now there would be chaos, it would be just his luck. Dragons seemed to appear when Creedy was on watch, he was known as a bad omen now. The men downstairs joked that as soon as they snuggled with their partners Creedy's whistle would be heard and everyone would be scrambling to the underground bunkers. Unlucky for other peoples' love was Creedy,  
Not that Creedy had much to complain about, sure life wasn't how it was, it was almost unbearable at time, but the community kept him going, Quinn pushed him forward, so did the children. If they just kept going, kept hiding, surely life would get better. It had to at some point.

An hour or so later Meg appeared with some hot water for him. Creedy winked and thanked her while she climbed back down the stairs and into the castle. Water wasn't his preferred drink, in fact he was thinking of calling it a night and helping himself to his special brew, but at least this was warming him up.  
Rising to his feet Creedy decided his butt was about to fall off with frostbite and he headed down the steps until he heard the shriek of the bird.   
Creedy's eyes scoped the skies, he saw nothing, but on the ground there was a light moving toward them. Creedy grabbed the bell rope and woke the castle, within minutes Quinn was at his side along with several men who were joking about Creedy ruining another night in with the missus for them. Smiling Creedy shoved a few of them, thankful for some human company after the last few dull hours until Quinn's voice silenced them, Quinn's eyes still on the moving light.  
"Marauders?" a voice from the men queried.  
"No". Quinn's voice was hoarse, "This isn't planned out, whoever they are, they are here for something else."  
Creedy's eyes spotted something in the skies, "Well, they better hurry, there's a big bitch headed this way"  
Quinn's eyes found the dragon easily, "OK, everyone in the bunker quick, Creedy go"  
Creedy looked from his best friend to the group of people headed toward the castle who had picked up their speed "We cant just leave them, Quinn!"  
Quinn looked at his friend's resolve face and groaned, "Alright, go get the guns, I swear I'm going to be toast."  
Creedy grinned and ran to fetch the weapons.

The castle was chaos, but in a controlled way - the children were safely in the bunker and the men were getting the woman in there before themselves. Creedy smiled, no matter the danger this community stuck together at all times. He felt proud, then remembered why he was here and ran to fetch the weapons.   
Running back to Quinn, Creedy waited to hear the plan, the dragon was circling the sky, clearly deciding where to strike, the small group had quickened their pace, a few had stopped and hidden within the rocks and rubble.  
Quinn stared through is broken binoculars, "OK, there's a few women and children, 3 or 4 men but many are hiding. Why are they hiding, that dragon can see them! Creedy quick - open the gate let them through!". Creedy ran down toward the gate, other men dived along side him to rip the gates open. Creedy stared, they were too far away, he could hear the children screaming in fear, the woman grabbing them, dragging them along. He knew there was nothing else for it.  
"Creedy get back in here!" Quinn's heart leaped as he saw Creedy run toward the strangers, grabbing children under each arm he ran back to the castle, deposited them and ran back. Quinn saw the dragon swoop and the floor suddenly lit up, Quinn watched Creedy hit the floor and tumble, mere yards away from the beast who was busy flaming the cowering men and devouring their ashes. Creedy was screaming something to them, as the remaining cowered behind rocks. Eventually he shook his head and ran back, grabbing another child and taking the hand of a woman. Once the children were safe he made to run back out after the men.  
Quinn saw the dragon swoop low once more and grabbed Creedy, "Shut the gate", he screamed, "You guys get everyone inside now!" He dragged Creedy with him. "Creedy there's nothing you can do, that beast will be here soon, hurry!"  
Quinn looked at Creedy and suddenly took him in, it seemed the dragon hadn't missed him at all, his entire arm was stripped of its flesh, the ugly red sore glared at him. "Holy fuck, shit you need to get inside, Creedy look at me, stay awake"  
Amidst the noise Creedy could hear woman screaming for their lost men, children crying in new surroundings and a dragons roaring in the distance, but he knew it was Quinn holding him, shouting something. Then he blacked out. 

Creedy awoke in the castle, his eyes adjusted to the dim light of a candle near his bed. A sharp pain ran down his left arm, causing him to scream out. Looking down he saw his arm covered in bandages.   
"Fucking dragon", he muttered, the events of three days ago flew back to him, the agony when he realised his arm was on fire, looking into the beast's eyes as he picked himself back off the floor, defying the beast itself and refusing to die, he had grabbed another child, pain searing through him, and headed back to the castle.  
Sitting up he shook his head, he had no idea how many had died out there; he couldn't even remember the faces of those that he had saved. Throwing the blankets off himself he stood up and made for the door, bumping into Tina.  
"Oh no you don't", Tina shoved him roughly backwards, "Quinn says you need rest and rest you're getting, back in there please."  
"Tina" Creedy groaned, "I can't sleep anymore, I need to breathe."  
Tina smiled, this man had saved her many years before from her burning town, saved her and educated her. Now she looked out for him whenever she could, he was like a father to her. Though he was only a few years older than her 28 years, she respected him immensely, so much that he had given her away at her wedding she had had within the castle. Life had to go on, were Quinn's words as he joined her with her husband. True the marriages might not be in the eyes of God but where was their God when the devil let dragons lose on this earth.  
"Sorry Creed, doctor's orders"  
"Quinn is not a bloody doctor."  
"Well he and Ma bandaged up your wee battered arm there, and I've been changing your clothes."  
"My clothes?" Creedy's face burned crimson, "I always knew you wanted to get my clothes off, my lovely lass"  
"Give over, I'll be telling my Tommy about you wooing me Creedy!"  
"I'll be telling him about your stripping of me, when I'm asleep as well, good lord. I feel abused. How long have I been asleep anyway?"  
"A few days, Ma put some opium we had left in your tea and that knocked you out."  
"Ohh", Creedy shouted, "So I've been drugged and stripped - anything else happened to me while I've been out of it? Oh you think you know some people. I've a good mind to walk you back to that burning mess and leave you there."  
"Oh please, you wanted to be awake while your arm was at its worst did you? Unbelievable! Well here's a drink and I'll go inform Quinn that sleeping beauty has woken, he's been lost without his sidekick these last few days."  
"Why does he get to be the superhero?"  
"He's cuter."  
Tina closed the door, and heard muffled shouts as she walked off down toward the kitchens. Laughing to herself, injured or dying Creedy would still be able to put a smile on anyone's face. Tina was glad of that, as the people whom he saved needed a smile more than any group she had met.

25 of them had set out, hearing about this place, and only 5 lived through the night to join their community. 3 of the children Creedy had saved had already severe burns and no hope of overcoming them. Most of the men were wiped out mere feet from the gate. All that remained was one very lucky married couple, who hadn't let go of each others hands while running, 2 small children who had no relations at all, and were bringing tears to everyone asking where their daddy was. Quinn suspected their father must have sent the children on while he left himself as bait, or was simply ruthless and hid. Either way he was very dead. Last of all was Rosie, a sweet young Irish girl of 23 who had joined the group in hope of finding some shelter. 

It was Rosie she bumped into as she headed to the kitchen, with the twins trailing her. Rosie held a girl on her hip, fresh tears stained the child's face, and a boy held Rosie's hand tightly. He was clearly holding back tears. The two seemed to have attached themselves to Rosie and it was easy to see why. Rosie was upbeat, optimistic and beautiful. Since she had been there, her laugh had rang through the cold corridors. Her and Tina had made friends immediately.  
"Is he awake now?" Rosie enquired, "I need to thank him, he saved me back there, and these little devils."  
"He is, yes." Tina smiled at the children, "But I'd leave him to get more strength yet. Have these tinkers told you their names yet?"  
"They certainly haven't." Rosie smiled at the two, placing the girl on the floor; they couldn't be any older than 4 or 5. "I've been saying if they don't give me names I'll have to name them A and B. They aren't very pretty names though are they. Oh well, it's time to get A and B to bed anyways, Come on A - you too B"  
Tins looked down and saw a rare smile cross the twins' faces, as they clasped Rosie's hands tightly and were lead to their beds.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, Tina saw Ma and Quinn sitting talking, while a few men and women sat on the tables further back eating what little they had for tea.  
Ma was a big woman; she had found Creedy and Quinn years before, scrabbling about for food near her town, and had boxed their ears, believing them to be thieves. A few years later as she ran for her life, the memories of her husband's charred body still in her mind she came across this castle. Creedy had immediately taken the woman in his arms and declared he was about to box her ears. After that she had taken control of the kitchen and other motherly duties.   
"Creedy's awake"  
Quinn smiled, "I'll bet he's in pain is he?"  
Tina laughed, "Oh I've been accused of drugging him, stripping him and apparently he's the superhero and you're his sidekick!"  
Ma's laugh circled the kitchen.  
"Well" Quinn rose to his feet, "I'll not have that, I'd better go and set him straight!"  
Quinn struck a manly pose and swanked out of the kitchen.  
"Well," said Ma, "it's rice or burnt rice, which ever takes your pick."


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more days bed rest Creedy was bouncing around with boredom, waiting to be let out of his cell. True to her word Ma arrived with fresh bandages, Quinn held him still while she changed them. People outside could hear Creedy's screams of agony as she changed them. Quinn winced for him, with no painkillers at all, all they had been able to do was drug him to sleep, sleep being the only place the pain of his skin wouldn't get to him. But it was healing slowly but surely.  
After wards Ma hugged Creedy, as he blinked back tears.   
"My brave boy", Ma sighed.  
"Can I go out and play now Ma?" Creedy blinked his eyes and pouted.  
"Oww," Ma softened, "Get away with you then, but don't lift anything, or mess up that bandage!"  
Creedy and Quinn ran out the room together like a pair of kids having found each other again. Quinn took Creedy to each of the people he had risked his life to help that fateful night a week back. The married couple turned out to be Pete and Jane, who thanked Creedy with all their hearts as Jane was expecting a child. Creedy just smiled and joked, until he was shown to little children who seemed terrified.  
"Who do we have here then?" he questioned, kneeling on one knee to be on their eye level.  
"This is A and B." A pair of legs appeared before him which the children grasped and hugged. Rising to his feet Creedy got his first look at Rosie.  
"The little devils won't tell me their names so they are A and B to me." Then Rosie addressed the children. "You two go on now while I talk to this man. Go on, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here!"  
Creedy watched the twins eye him up, then glance around. Clearly unsure of their surroundings, they took each other's hands and plodded off toward a group of children who were being told a story by Jane.  
"They haven't spoken a word since they found out their daddy isn't coming back."  
Creedy's eyes flew back to Rosie. "Not a word?"  
"Nope, they are like two little ghosts, they barely eat, they sheep me and refuse to be separated. I'm really worried for them."  
Creedy stared down at the young woman in front of him. "So you're their angel now."  
Rosie turned his eyes back to the man in front of her. "I guess so, but you are mine. You didn't have to come out there and save us but you did, and I'm eternally in your debt."  
"No problem". Creedy shook the hand she held out to him. "It was fun, I haven't been waited on hand and foot for years. If I'd known all I have to do was face a dragon and burn my arm I would have done it years ago."  
Rosie giggled and pushed him away.  
Creedy yelled out in pain, "Oh God!" Rosie held him gently. "I didn't know... I thought it was your other arm."  
Suddenly healed, Creedy smiled, "It was." Rosie had a word on her lips to describe his humour but the twins had run back over and were hiding behind her once more.  
"Evil," she laughed. "Anyway, I had better get these terrors down for a nap, I'll speak to you soon…"  
"Creedy", Creedy smiled. "Dave Creedy"  
"OK I'll see you soon, Dave"  
"It's Creedy."  
"OK, Dave."  
With that Rosie grabbed her little charges and headed to the dorms.  
Quinn had watched his friend across the room, waiting until Rosie had left he strolled over, digging Creedy in the arm.  
"Jesus" Creedy gripped his arm, "OK, that was actually my left arm!"  
"Oh shit sorry mate, I saw Rosie do it and thought everyone was allowed. Didn't that hurt you?"  
Creedy's eyes told his pain. "I almost cried, but I didn't want her to know she had hurt me."  
"Silly sod. Well was it worth losing half your arm then?"  
Creedy looked over and saw Rosie and the twins disappear up the stairs.  
"Oh yeah, it was worth it. Now do I get a hero's drink? Where's my black label?"  
"You can have a Sidekicks drink matey boy."

Laughing they headed toward the kitchen.

A few weeks later Creedy had his bandages off, his arm was clearly scarred and not properly healed, but it was bearable to touch.  
"Real heroes have scars Quinn, you know that."  
Quinn dropped his pickaxe and stood facing Creedy. The sun was beating on them both as they dug, topless and sweating like mad. Quinn welcomed this break.   
"What heroes do you know that have scars, Creed?"  
Creedy leaned against a pile of rock and thought hard.  
"The Joker, The Phantom of the Opera...er.. me!"  
"The Joker was a villain; Batman was the hero there. The Phantom was a menace, and you are my side-kick so your theory falls on its arse there."  
Creedy gasped, "Batman sucked, he was the worst superhero ever, all he did was dress as a bat and hang from roofs! The Joker was a legend! And as for the Phantom... he was just misunderstood."  
"Well, yes one can't really understand murder and obsession."  
"If you want to be a hero I can give you a scar Quinn."  
"Alright but just a small one, OK? Don't damage my sexy hero face!"  
Creedy choked on laughter. "Look pretty boy, lasses want rugged sexy men….. with scars, like myself if you will."  
"Well one lass does."  
Creedy looked around wildly and smiled when he saw Rosie walking toward them, carrying two glasses of water. The twins were running about behind her, they had come a long way since Creedy had first set eyes on them, they didn't talk but they weren't so pale looking anymore.  
"Here you are boys, courtesy of Ma and myself. It was time to give these devils some air so I thought you might need a drink. Please tip your waitress."  
Smiling Quinn and Creedy took the offered glasses and drank them eagerly.  
"What are you up to today then, lass?" Creedy's eyes bore down on Rosie as he awaited her answer.  
"Ohh" she sighed, "nothing important, I'll help Ma cook tea, and then try coaxing A and B to talk I guess. Tonight however us three will be seeing you fine gentlemen onstage. 6.00 is it? What treats are we to witness?"  
Quinn laughed. "We haven't decided between Batman or Phantom of the Opera yet, we have our scarred villain for both…but we aren't sure."  
Rosie's eyes flicked between the two. "I thought it was a bedtime story. Isn't the Phantom a wee bit complex?"  
"But sexy." Creedy butted in, "women love a scar right?"  
Rosie shook her head. "Nutters! Come on A, come on B - we aren't staying around here with these crazy men. It's not right, we'll start to go funny."  
Creedy stuck his tongue out at the wee boy in front of him. "I'll bet these bairns can talk perfectly, they just can't get a word in edgeways with you around here."  
Rosie glared at Creedy and took him and Quinn's glasses back. "Watch it, Dave."  
"Ohh" Quinn laughed, "Dave hey! She means business."  
Laughing Rosie walked off with A following closely. Creedy noticed that B, the wee boy, had no intention of leaving.  
"B? Come on, lad!" Rosie shouted.  
"Why don't you leave him if he wants to stay" Creedy shouted back. "We could always use another pair of hands, ehy lad?"  
B shot Creedy a smile.   
"Alright then." Rosie was confused, B hadn't left her side for weeks now. "But you will look after him, won't you Creed?"  
"Like he was my own." Creedy held his hand out to B, uncertain of how the boy would react. B didn't move, he simply bent over and picked up a small rock. He carried it to where he had watched Creedy and Quinn moving bigger rocks, then he stopped and waited.  
Creedy withdrew his hand. "Nice one lad, I know me and Quinn were trying to work out how we would move the little ones. See, we can move the big rocks easy enough but the little ones just slip through our fingers!"  
B smiled again and spent the evening moving rubble with the two men he now looked up to as fathers.


	3. Chapter 3

Creedy strolled along at dusk with B trailing him.  
"Right lad, time we got ourselves in and got us some working man's dinner, ehy?"  
Creedy had got used to talking to himself all day, he knew the child could hear him well enough. "I'll bet it's rice again, and I'll have some of my own specially brewed substance, then I'll hit my bed."  
Creedy noticed B wasn't at his side, turning around he saw the boy had stopped and was staring out over the castle fences to the setting sun. Creedy walked over and sat beside him.  
B turned and sat down a few inches away from Creedy. Then he changed his mind and leaned in, leaning against his chest he pulled Creedy into a hug.   
Creedy sat, holding this little boy watching the sun go down. He could feel a tiny heartbeat against his own and hugged him tighter.  
"My Daddy isn't coming back is he?"  
Creedy stayed completely still, amazed that the boy had such a strong voice, yet such a tiny body. "Has he gone to mummy? With the angels?"  
Creedy had never been particularly religious, but a simple lie could help this child.  
"Your mother is surely an angel now boy, and your father will be at her side, watching you."   
"Dragons have wings, are dragons like bad angels?"  
"I suppose you could go with that yeah, Anyway, little B shall we go inside?"  
B had gone very quiet again, Creedy lifted him off the floor and walked with him in his arms. "It'll be alright B, I'll look after you."  
B smiled, "And I will look after Rosie for you."  
Creedy laughed. "Yeah you keep your eye on that madam for me, you can be my little partner in crime."

After supper Creedy and Quinn were in the corridor preparing their piece for the kids, when Rosie appeared with A and B at her side.  
"Was he OK for you today Dave?"  
"Sure, he was fine." Creedy battled within whether to tell her B had spoken but he didn't want to betray the boy's confidence. It was clear the boy had a lot of questions, he hadn't spoken a word since they entered the castle. Looking down at him now, his eyes pleaded for silence.  
"We moved rocks, threw rocks, dropped rocks, it was a grand day."  
Rosie smiled, "Why don't you two go and get a seat with the other children?"  
A and B ran off hand in hand, Quinn followed and set up the stage.  
"So..." Rosie leaned against the wall beside Creedy. "What treat am I in store for?".  
Creedy's eyes twinkled. Quinn's voice boomed over the children as he began his speech about a galaxy far, far away.  
"You want a treat from Creedy, ehy lass?" Without warning he leant down and kissed Rosie on the lips, then ran onto the stage to take his role as Luke Skywalker.  
"I saw that." Ma's voice appeared next to Rosie.   
"I didn't expect that... he.." Rosie was lost for words, her heart was racing. "He shouldn't have done that, and I shall give him a piece of my mind after his performance."  
Ma laughed. "I bet you will. Right shall we get a seat?"  
As Rosie watched Creedy being trained to use a light sabre, she looked around the children. Star Wars was nothing new to her, but to these it was a new fantasy. These poor children born into a world ruled by dragons had no knowledge of how great mankind once was. Would they ever?  
Suddenly B held her hand tight and smiled at her, she pulled him into a hug and watched Creedy play the fool for the children's sake.  
"Creedy likes you. You should like him too."  
Rosie stared speechless for the second time that night at B in her arms; he was staring at Creedy with admiration.

After Creedy and Quinn had taken a bow, they blatantly lied about being the creators of Star Wars. Rosie observed the children sit on their knees. The laughter had left the room.

What do we do when we are awake?  
Keep two eyes on the sky.  
What do we do when we sleep?  
Keep one eye on the sky.  
What do we do when we see them?  
Dig hard, dig deep, go for shelter, and never look back. 

Rosie had tears in her eyes, this was the life these children had to live with. With one prayer created by Creedy he was preparing them for the years ahead. Suddenly she felt suffocated and ran out of the room, not even looking behind her.  
Once outside she breathed heavy and openly wept.  
Crying for the unfairness of the situation she was stuck in, crying for her recently dead parents, her dear grandmother. She wept for her brother and his friends who used to tease her and pull her hair. She cried for Ireland, its once beautiful land that was scorched until it was unrecognisable, causing her to flee.  
She cried so much she wasn't able to control her breathing until it was just hiccups and gulps of air, she lay on the cold uncomforting rock of the castle and stared to the skies.

Creedy hadn't noticed Rosie leave, but did find two hysterical twins weeping, thinking they had been left again. Creedy stared down at them, they were silent tears on the children's faces. Anger coursed though him. "Come now kids, how am I supposed to call you brats and avoid you if you never make a sound?"  
B ran to him and hugged his leg. "She's gone, Creedy."  
Taking example from her brother A did the same. Creedy smiled and began to walk, easily carrying the two twins around with him, as they clung to his legs.   
"Well my little devils", Creedy's Irish accent wasn't perfect but he saw B smiling, "We shall just have to find our unruly nanny won't we? Where can she be? I know she wouldn't have gone far without you two cherubs! So .." Creedy then caught Ma's face as she walked toward them, looking solemn.  
"Kids, Rosie has gone to have a wash before her bed, she's asked me to put you to bed. Will you come with your Ma now?"  
Both twins shook their heads and gripped onto Creedy's legs, pinching him unintentionally.   
"Argh hey, no pinching alright - how about me and Ma take you to bed, hey?"  
The twins didn't really have a choice as Creedy began to stride toward the stairs with a twin on each leg.  
"Why, I'll have to get me some of these twin things Ma, muscle builders they are, my legs will be like a superhero's this time next week. Not that they aren't superhero's legs of course, they must be as they are attached to myself."  
Quinn heard this and shouted something about Creedy having chicken legs. Shocked Creedy stopped and turned around lugging the twins with him.  
"You, good sir, are a villain." Creedy was pointing to Quinn, to the amusement of all the children headed to their beds.  
"As a superhero I shall silence your mouth over a game of cards, a serious game as well this time - we'll bet our hero outfits!"  
Quinn laughed, "I haven't seen you in your tights for a while, but fine. I pick the game."  
"See that kids?" Creedy addressed the twins, "Now he will pick a really hard game now." Creedy swung his legs back around and heaved himself to the stairs. "And no doubt he will cheat, and your poor uncle Creedy will lose his PVC superhero outfit. A villain through and through."  
Ma heard both twins laughing, which was a heart-warming sound. Creedy's voice was still booming round the corridors as he shouted Ma was feeding these kids far too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Creedy searched the grounds high and low for Rosie, until he saw a shape huddled in a cove in the castle wall. It was a spot he felt comforted by himself - from up there you had a great view of the landscape, destroyed as it was it was still breathtaking. He liked to sit there and watch.  
Quinn noticed Creedy staring up and walked over to him, "Well." he boomed, making Creedy curse. "I think it's your watch now, only til 12... I'll come and take over from then. That OK?"  
"Sure, sure," Creedy nodded, "if I can get my space back", Signalling with his head, Quinn followed the gesture of Rosie's huddled figure.  
"Are the kids in bed now?" Quinn scratched his beard.  
"Yeah, she just left them, they were hysterical!" Creedy started to walk toward the castle, "anyway I'll keep my eyes on the skies as ever."  
Quinn watched Creedy enter the castle and hugged himself for warmth. Hunger gnawed at his bones and he decided to stop by the kitchen and see if Tina and Ma would feed him. Then he could get a few hours sleep before watch. With one last scour of the skies he headed toward the kitchens. 

Rosie jumped as she saw Creedy walking toward her.  
"How dare you steal my spot Rosie, I think you must be lying in wait for me, I don't take to being stalked! This is my place to sit and feel sorry for myself."  
Creedy's eyes smiled down at her, and Rosie felt more tears brimming.  
Scooting over she invited him to sit beside her, which he did, pulling her into a hug at the same time.   
"It's not as bad as all that Rosie, it's really not. We're doing OK."  
"Oh Dave, I just feel so stranded, where are we going, what are we going to do? The children don't even know what running around on a summer's day feels like."  
Creedy pulled her to his lap and leaned back against the wall, she wrapped her arms about him and lay on his shoulder, both staring out to the skies.   
"You know, when me and Quinn first found this place we just squatted here for awhile, then some half starved women appeared and we welcomed them. Since then Ma appeared, children ran here. We've had people trying to steal our food, kill us, ambush our home. We never expected such a close community to be formed within these walls. Yet suddenly we're all here, together and we have to make the most of that."  
Creedy shifted around to face her, "These kids might not have grass or dogs or summer's days. But they have a sense of family, a sense of togetherness, and love."

Comforted, Rosie smiled and hugged him fiercely.  
"Plus they have Star Wars, me and Quinn refuse to deny them that!"  
Rosie's laugh echoed in the castle.  
"Rosie sweetie, you're the rosiest of all the roses, and I've never seen you downhearted in the few short weeks I've known you. Nor have you ever ran out on the twins like that and scared me half to death, are you OK?"  
Rosie's face dropped, "Oh lord, the twins!"  
Rosie jumped to her feet, but Creedy caught her arm, "It's OK, I've put them to bed, they think you had a wash and an early night."  
Rosie stared at Creedy. "You put them to bed?"  
"Hey I'm not just an impressive superhero you know!"  
Rosie smiled as he pulled her closer. "You're a fine figure of a man Dave Creedy. Thank you, you've said everything I needed to hear tonight."  
Creedy lowered his face to hers. "And you are everything I need right now".  
Again he stole a kiss, but this was reciprocated, it was long and deep.  
Rosie pulled back and gasped, her whole body felt on fire.  
"I've a good mind to tell Ma about this kiss-stealing habit of yours, and without asking, sir I find you rude and .."  
Rosie gave up her joke and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him she explored his mouth with her tongue, pulling on his hair at the same time.  
Creedy's hands grabbed her waist and rose up her back, causing her to tingle with anticipation.  
Suddenly the hawk shrieked, Creedy and Rosie pulled away. Creedy's eyes turned cold as he spotted a dark looming figure in the sky headed toward the castle, on the floor he could see men running around extinguishing the lights.  
Rosie was bewildered, Creedy recalled that the last time this had happened Rosie was being saved, she wasn't aware of how this worked.  
Turning on her he held her arms and looked in her eyes. "Go to the nursery help get the children in the bunker, don't look back, don't waste time, get in the bunker and say there."  
Rosie hesitated. "What about you, where are you going?"  
Creedy began shoving her forward, "I'll follow you down, no more talking - just go, go!"  
Rosie stared at him, he had never shouted before. But she did as she was told, the castle was almost empty by the time she reached the nursery. She saw Ma insisting the children hold hands and follow her. Rosie's eyes scanned for her twins. Unable to find them she screamed for them, until Ma grabbed her and dragged her to the bunker.  
"Where are they, Ma?  
"Someone else must have taken them, they will be there. Come on, we are running out of time."  
The hawk's shrieks became more frequent, a sure sign the dragon was getting closer.

Rosie was lead to a hole in the ground, looking around wildly for her twins. The room below ground was huge. Littered with straw and beds it had clearly been designed for overnight stays. Glancing around she saw a smaller room leading off, in there were the children,. Many of them clearly used to this ordeal had already fallen asleep in the straw. Her heart rose when she saw A running towards her, but where was B?  
"Where's your brother?" Rosie held the small child, "Come on now, talk! Dammit! Where is he? We need to find your brother – it's not safe out there. A - please talk to me!" Tears were streaming down Rosie's face.  
A cocked her head and opened her mouth. "Creedy..." came a whisper.

At that point Quinn and several other men clamoured into the bunker. Creedy wasn't among them. 2 huge men were holding Quinn in his seat. He was clearly upset. "He's a damn fool, we need to go back for him."  
Rosie ran over, "Where's Creedy? What's going on?"  
Quinn stared at Rosie, "He's gone after that damn twin of yours" He then advanced on the woman who slept with the children. "Why was that boy not counted? He wasn't in his bed - Creedy spotted him frozen to the spot near the lookout point!"  
One of the men interrupted, "We're not going back out there Quinn, it's too dangerous, and all we can do is hope and pray."  
Quinn looked at Rosie whose world had clearly just been torn from her. Biting his rage and fear for Creedy he walked over and embraced her. "Creedy's a damn dragon magnet, but I'm sure he'll be fine. He knows this castle better than any of us, he knows where to hide if need be"  
"What do we do now?"  
"We wait, there's no sign of life out there now except Creedy and that boy, If they keep hidden the dragon should pass on. It's not worth thinking about the alternative."


	5. Chapter 5

Creedy pressed himself harder against the rock, clutching B tightly to his chest. Never before had he been thankful B barely said a word.   
Creedy was gagging with the smell of the dragon, it was close on their tail, scouring for life around the castle, where minutes before Creedy had snatched the terrified child and dived in a hole in the wall.

A dragon's smell, as Creedy discovered, wasn't fragrant. More like death, but warmed up. With each hot breath the dragon exhaled, dust flew up and that smell of rotting flesh filled the air. Again Creedy baulked, yet he dare not move. Swallowing the bile that rose he slowly turned to peer around the corner. From where he was huddled he could see the bunker, but he dared not run out yet. Sliding down the wall he sat on the floor and held B close to his chest. The dragon was still hunting around the walls, it only needed to spot B and himself and they would be ash in seconds.  
B wrapped himself around Creedy and lay his head on his shoulder, he wasn't fully aware of what was going on but he couldn't find his sister. Closing his eyes he pictured his little twin and began to drift asleep. Creedy smiled at the wheezing sounds coming from the sleeping child, and lay his head on him. Much as he would have loved to have dropped off to sleep, and not worry about the flesh melting monster a few meters away, his will to live overpowered him. Rising to his feet he lifted the child and again slowly put his head around the corner. The dragon's back was turned, Creedy wasn't sure he could make it but he couldn't hang around any longer.  
Taking one last gulp of rancid air, he gripped B hard and ran for their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Creedy lay in Rosie's lap, trying desperately to get settled, get relaxed, reliving his desperation to escape death and reach the bunker in his head. He had been reckless, he had nearly gotten himself and B killed, yet while he lay here with Rosie stroking his hair it seemed worth it.

As Creedy ran, the sudden jolt had woken B up who had cried out for his father. Creedy's blood froze but he kept running. When he reached the bunker he kicked it, furiously screaming.  
The dragon had turned and was staring at them. At that moment Creedy knew they were dead, until hands had grabbed him from behind and pulled him down, slamming the door shut. Creedy fell to the floor cracking his head on the rocks and again he blacked out. 

When he awoke, everyone was deathly silent, he was lying where he fell with Rosie above him. Tears were falling down her face and she had blood on her hands.  
Creedy realised he had cut his head open, and felt faint and sick. But B was safe, he could see the child huddled with his sister in the corner of his eye.

Nausea crept up him and he felt himself baulk, he tried to sit up.  
"No, God, Dave please, please stay where you are, you can't lose more blood just wait, please stay."  
Creedy began to lie back down, Rosie dived under him and cradled his head.  
"Rosie?", Creedy held out his hand, which Rosie grasped. "B is safe right? You're safe?"  
"We're fine Creedy, we are."  
"Quinn's safe?"  
"Quinn's took men, they are going to find bandages in the castle."  
"Why? Why risk his life, it's out there waiting. Toying with us..."  
"Quinn doesn't care, you need to live, Dave. Dave? Open your eyes Dave."  
"Sorry, Rosie my rose I'm just sleepy, and I've got a banging headache."  
"Understandably" Rosie smiled and stroked his hair. "It's not a deep cut, it's just gushing blood. Quinn says you should be fine, we just need to bandage it, and you mustn't fall asleep."  
"I won't, Rosie."

When Quinn returned, he found Creedy lying in Rosie's arms staring up at her. Though Rosie was smiling back Creedy couldn't see her dress soaked with blood where he lay. Her eyes looked up at Quinn, pleading.

Ma rolled Creedy face down and cleaned his wound as best she could with the water and clean rags Quinn had brought. Then with a needle and thread she sewed up his wound, trying to ignore his whimpers of pain.  
All throughout, Rosie held Creedy's hand, not shouting out when his grip became unbearable.

Creedy rolled over and stared at Rosie who had sat up all night with him, stroking his hair and whispering thanks in his ear.  
"Every time a dragon appears you and yours seem to get me injured."  
"I'm sorry Dave, but you should leave the superhero work to Quinn then, shouldn't you?"  
"Hey, a sidekick can never do a hero's work, have I taught you nothing!"  
Rosie smiled, "How can you be joking at a time like this? I nearly lost you tonight."  
"But you didn't, I'll be fine. Plus I have another hero's scar I shall flaunt shamelessly tomorrow. Bloody hurts though."  
"Will you shut up about bloody heroes, Dave."  
"Yes mum."  
"Go to sleep."  
Creedy lifted himself off Rosie's lap and shoved her down on the straw, lying behind her he wrapped his arms round her slender frame and kissed her neck.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Rosie."

A and B sat staring from afar.  
"Tom?" whispered A, "Do you think Rosie and Creedy will be like mummy and daddy?"  
Tom's face became solemn. "I think Lucy, it's best we think of them as mummy and daddy now."  
Hand in hand the little twins walked over to the sleeping couple and pushed in between them. Creedy woke, the pain in his head unbearable, but seeing the twins made him smile and scoot over. Finally with the twins between them and their arms around both Creedy and Rosie fell into a deep sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Creedy collapsed into his bed after a long days digging, thumping his head on the wall. "Fucking ow!", he cursed his clumsiness. The last thing he needed was Ma fussing over his head again. It was practically healed, but she insisted on cleaning it and checking the stitches hadn't come loose.  
After that night in the bunker, he had seen very little of Rosie, at first he hadn't noticed, his workload having doubled due to mending the wreck the dragon left behind. But gradually he had begun to miss her.  
Even now he longed to hold her again, to steal a kiss. But his stubborn side was winning. He had told her he needed her. He wanted her, and she hadn't been near. A part of him lay stabbed and hurt. So Creedy lay bored and alone in his bed, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

Rosie closed the door on her sleeping twins and tip toed along the corridor. Sticking to the shadows she crept past many bedrooms until she found Creedy's. Rosie woke an hour or so ago with a deep need for him. Not understanding what that meant she was determined to find out. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door ajar. Peering in she saw Creedy, half hanging out the bed, snoring like a pig. Smiling she crept round the door and closed it. Admiring the half naked man in front of her she walked slowly over and ran her fingers along his chest. Creedy moaned, still asleep. Rosie giggled watching him squirm under her touch, trying to move his body away from the nails. Leaning in she stole a kiss, tasting his lips. "Rosie," he breathed. Then smiling he began to turn over. Unsatisfied Rosie bared her nails and dug them hard into his chest.  
"Argh!" Creedy sat up and stared at Rosie. "Rosie - what are you doing here? I was…!" Creedy surveyed the room, as if he had never seen it before. "So we weren't on an island then? Just me and you?"   
Grinning, Rosie leaned forward and kissed him again.  
"I've missed you." she uttered.  
"Yeah about that, it's not like you can avoid me Rosie, we live in a small castle in the middle of nowhere and we can't leave. Why ignore me?"  
Creedy flung his legs over the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Breathing heavy, he turned and grabbed Rosie's hand, locking his fingers into hers.  
"Are you OK?"  
"I'm fine." Rosie stroked his hand. "I'm really fine. I wanted to be sure of how I felt for you, and I can't do that when I'm around you."  
"You can't?"  
"No, when I'm around you, I want to kiss you, and hold you, and hit you and love you."  
"Hit me and love me? Hmm that's wrong love."  
"See your always making me laugh, and I can't think straight."  
Creedy adopted a solemn expression. "Alright, I'll be like B, no more talking."  
"Tom", Rosie corrected him.  
"What?"  
"His name is Tom, he told me. Little A is called Lucy. I think they are at home now."  
Creedy smiled, "Are you?"  
Leaning forward Rosie stole Creedy's lips for her own. "I am now, Dave".

Rosie sighed as Creedy's hands explored her body, carefully stripping her clothes, and his own.. Creedy kissed her neck and sucked her ear lobe gently. Her hands explored his back, tracing patterns. Suddenly still, Creedy lay over her looking down. He kissed her forehead gently. Rosie lifted her hand to his face and stroked his cheek, tears brimmed her eyes. Desperately she tried blinking them back.  
"What's wrong, love?", Creedy pulled back.  
"Nothing." she said, pulling him back, "It's just...well this is my first time and I'm scared."  
Creedy was lost for words. Rising up he moved away from her.  
"No please, I want this, I want you. It's just we've no protection, and I'm scared it will hurt that's all. Plus we aren't married. But I don't care, Dave. Don't leave."   
"No, your right, things have to be done properly. I'm so stupid, I want you so much I forgot what I really want from you.".  
Standing up he rooted around his room. Giving in he looked at his own hand, and removed a gold band he had owned all his life. Noosing it through a piece of string he walked toward Rosie, who was trying to cover her naked body with Creedy's sheets.   
Watching Creedy walk toward her naked wasn't helping her deny him, in fact she was feeling a strange sensation in between her legs as he strode toward her.  
Kneeling down he looked into her eyes, and held a homemade necklace toward her.  
"Rosie", He smiled, "I … love you. I want us to be us forever, I want us to be together, I want you to be my wife."


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding was a highlight of the year for the community. All stood around and watched Rosie and Creedy swear to love and care for each other. Tom and Lucy stood to attention. Lucy as bridesmaid, Tom as pageboy. Quinn hugged his friend before his best mans speech. Ma had presented the food as best she could along a table; candles were lit all around the main room. Giving it a special glow. Creedy looked down upon Rosie and his heart grew, leading her to the centre of the room he bowed and offered his hand to dance. Folks who had made guitars years ago played music.  
The community held their breaths as Creedy and Rosie slowly danced together, neither had danced before but they moved with all the grace of a couple in love, perfectly in time. Rosie's head was against Creedy's shoulder as he held her. A part of Creedy was sad for this day, he couldn't meet Rosie's father and ask permission, he couldn't get Rosie a beautiful white dress, he couldn't shower her in flowers and presents. None of that seemed to matter to her though, she had washed her hair an carefully styled it with Ma's help. A simple clean dress was all she needed, she looked beautiful in anything to him.  
A heavily pregnant Tina sang with all her heart tears streamed down her face as she watched Creedy finally settle down. She loved this man with all her heart, and knew he would be looked after with Rosie's love.  
After she sang her last word, the couple twirled around one final time then came together and kissed deeply. The castle was alive with applause and shouting.  
The small band kicked into a faster tune, and everyone was up dancing, Clinking their glasses overflowing with Creedy's black label. The children ran round like wildcats, screaming and laughing.

Hours later the party was in full swing, Rosie was being hugged by Ma, who was in tears also. Watching Creedy wed was like losing a son.  
"I wish you all the luck and love in the world, you're a great couple".  
Rosie smiled, and looked over at her new husband,. Who was being chased by a swarm of children all demanding a dance with him. Rosie watched him give up and have children jump on him. He picked up the youngest and knelt down so another could leap on his back. Lucy and Tom were hanging off his legs. People moved from the floor to let this mass of children through, and laughed when Creedy spun them round wildly.  
Eventually Rosie began to miss holding him and walked over to his side.  
"Agh kiddies, if it isn't my dearly beloved, I think ill have to dance with her now."  
Then children jumped off him, dizzy and tired. They all carpet to the corner and watched with amusement as Creedy grabbed Rosie and lifted her up spinning her just as wildly as he had done the children.  
"Dave" She screamed, laughing, "Put me down you madman" .

Creedy placed her on her feet and kissed her again, pulling her toward him.   
Quinn whistled loudly, "Get a room". Creedy winked.

It was almost 12 when Ma decided it was time the children settled down, and everyone left the couple to be alone.  
Creedy breathed a sigh of relief as people patted him on the back on their way o their rooms. He had wanted Rosie to himself all day.  
Creedy had given a lot of thought to this night, it wasn't like they could go on a honeymoon somewhere hot and scenic. But he wanted her to remember it fondly.  
Taking her hand he lead her up stairs.  
"Come on Rose, I have something to show you"  
Rosie was feeling sick with nerves, this was the part she was dreading, oh she wanted Creedy badly, she was looking forward to consummating their relationship, she wasn't however looking forward to the pain she would have to go through in order to do so. Her mother had told her tales of indescribable pain. Half of Rosie thought that was her mother making sure she stayed pure, but it had stuck.  
"Dave where are we going?" Rosie held His hand as he lead her away from his room and up toward the tower. One up there Rosie smiled.  
Candles were littered about the place, along with a roaring fire. Blankets and cushions were placed in the middle. Rosie let out a yelp of joy and ran and dived into them. Flicking off her shoes she reached over to the two glasses and handed one to Creedy.  
Creedy stood and admired his new wife, taking the glass from her, he threw off his own shoes and joined her on the floor.  
"This is wonderful Dave, I never expected this" Letting out a sigh of comfort she lay back, staring up at the stars.  
"I wanted you to remember this day and this night and me"  
Stroking his face Rosie leant in and kissed him.  
"This has been the happiest moment of my life, I'll never forget it, or you. Ever."  
"I realise I'm unforgettable", Rosie pinched his chest. "Ow, alright you are too"  
"I'll happily grow old and wrinkly with you and never forget this night or how much I love you"  
"That's good, because now you are my wife, I want 8 children, dinner on the table, massages on demand, .." Creedy never got to finish his list he was too busy jumping ot his feet and running around wildly.  
"That's bloody freezing! You've just lost one point in your wife game"  
Rosie laughed and stared at his wet crotch, then her empty glass. Standing to her feet she strode over to her prey, pushing him against the wall.   
Creedy peered behind him, they were very high up, he turned back with a glint in his eye.  
"As my husband" Rosie began, "You must make me dinner, I want kisses and love on demand, I want hugs and snuggles, I want to be loved and cherished."  
Creedy grabbed her and swung her around, "I'll do all that happily my sweet, your mine now and I will adore you forever". Creedy placed her back on the cushions and stroked her face gently.  
"I'll treat you like a princess my little Creedy" Rosie smiled and kissed him. Suddenly shivering, she pulled Creedy closer to her.  
"Ok Mrs. Creedy. Do you want to go back inside now? Are you cold?"  
"No" Rosie sighed, all her fears were gone now, she looked into the eyes of the man above her, she wanted to please him however she could. Blushing she imagined what sort of a night this was going to be, pulling him into a kiss, she pressed herself against him. " I want to stay here with you. I want you Dave".  
Creedy blinked, his face became deadly serious and he kissed her passionate. Exploring each other with their hands, they slowly stripped each other. Rosie stared at Creedy's penis, he knowledge of sex was very limited having grown up in an Irish catholic home. She certainly didn't expect it to be that big and frightening. Creedy followed her eyes then glanced back up at her. Smiling he kissed her again. Rosie swallowed fears and reached out for him,. Taking him in her hands she moved her hand listening carefully to the noises he was making to determine whether she was doing it right or not. By his groans and him biting on her neck gently, she guessed she was doing well. Creedy moved down her body kissing her all over, that same feeling appeared between her legs as he sucked and nibbled her nipples. Rosie found herself groaning without meaning to. She had never experienced pleasure like this before. His hands continued to explore her, stroking her thighs, she felt self conscious at first of being completely naked with him, but soon enjoyed it.  
"Your so beautiful Rosie" Creedy whispered, moving his hands higher up her legs. He carefully paced his fingers inside her and studied her face. Her eyes were closed and she smiled, moaning out with pleasure. Creedy kissed her mouth again, "so so beautiful my precious Rosie"   
"I love you Creedy, make love to me"  
Creedy winced when he heard her cry out in pain as her entered her. Her nails dug into his back as she whimpered, he began to withdraw in fear. "I'm sorry darling, it won't hurt for long " he kissed the top of her head and she pulled him closer.  
"Don't stop" she whimpered.  
Rosie gritted her teeth, but the pain lessened with each thrust, she soon found herself moving with him. Enjoying every moment of it, she gripped his back and gave up trying to seem in control and relaxed. Yelling out his name, she felt an odd sensation rising up in her, she had no idea what it was but he was causing it. Suddenly it hit peak she cried out again, and it settled. Creedy groaned and cried out her name, shuddering, she wondered if he had experienced the same feeling and decided to ask him about it later. For now they lay in each other's arms, hot and sweaty. The pain was now a dull thudding inside her, more like an ache.  
Creedy sat up and reached for a blanket, surrounding himself and her, he cuddled her close and fell asleep. Sleep was the last thing on Rosie's mind. Inside she was dancing with joy, she had done it, and she had pleasured her husband. Now she felt like a proper grown up woman. Cuddled so close she could feel him against her, lifting the blanket she looked down at it. Then decided she wasn't done exploring this new feeling, she bit Creedy's ear till he woke up.  
"Urhfffmm..What.. wait wow!" Creedy shook sleep off as it was evident Rosie wasn't done with him yet. Rolling her over, he grinned and began kissing her all over again.

A week or so later Quinn noticed Creedy yawning during work.  
"You alright mate? You tired or something?"  
Creedy flushed "Fine, just not getting much sleep"  
Quinn laughed and winked, "SO Rosie's wearing you out then is she."  
"She was such an innocent girl when I met her, then she had a lot of questions and now I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm her slave Quinn, used and abused. But there's no way I'm complaining"   
"Not much of a superhero then ehy?"  
"Not outside the bedroom anyway" Creedy laughed, "Oh speaking of my little wifely woman I wonder what she's doing? I'm missing her"  
"Probably wondering how she became so corrupt. Poor lass."  
"Hey she had corrupted me!"

Rosie was in the kitchen talking to Tina. Both in fits of laughter, until MA walked in.  
"Hey hey what's the joke!"  
Rosie and Tina blushed, "Nothing really."  
"Oh I see, talk of your men is it, well I was young once you know!"  
"Never" exclaimed Rosie, Laughing as she dodged the potato thrown at her.  
"Well" Laughed Tina, "Poor Creedy isn't allowed sleep anymore put it that way."  
Ma let out a hearty chuckle, "Poor man"  
"I cant help it" Rosie blushed again, "I was really nervous at first but now… I cant stop. Aww I love him so much, I wonder what he's doing?"  
"Probably asleep beside a rock" Tina laughed again, "Right I'm off to announce dinner is ready, ill be back to dish up in two ticks!"

Hearing the bell, Quinn and Creedy threw down their shovels and proceeded to shove each other out of the way, punching and pinching, in an attempt to get to the kitchen first. Quinn made it through the door, only to feel Creedy dive on his back.   
Everyone eating their dinner was treated to Quinn running round the tables yelling, "Get off get off, you fat git!"  
"How dare you" Responded Creedy holding on tighter, "I'm staying here so I can see over your shoulder, check your not getting more food than me"  
Eventually Quinn lost his balance and both men fell backwards into a heap on the floor. Looking up Quinn and Creedy met the eyes or Ma and Rosie, who were stood with hands on hips.   
"That is 2 more points taken off you dear husband."  
"What he on?" Asked Quinn.  
"Well minus 2 now" laughed Creedy who jumped up and grabbed Rosie hugging her. "Now my beloved, tell me what have you been up to today?"  
"Oh ive been shopping, got some new shoes, some throw pillows for the sofa, you know….usual day"  
"Spiffing my darling, I've been in the office, firing people and eating huge doughnuts"  
Ma and Quinn shook their heads and they watched the couple link arms and stride to the kitchen demanding Quail and Duck for starters.  
"They couldn't be any madder could they Ma?"  
"Or any better suited" Ma smiled and helped Quinn off the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ma do we still have that huge tin bath thing we used to drown the children in?". Creedy was throwing things out of his way as he hunted around.  
"We used to bath the children Creedy, you tried to drown them, and yes its around here somewhere. Why?"  
"I need it", Creedy started hunting behind cupboards and under chairs.   
"Urgh, its not going to be under a chair is it?"  
"Well I could be searching for days then Ma!"  
The old woman heaved herself off her chair, "I'll bloody find it. Not sure what state it will be in though, never gets used anymore after you created that wonderful skinny dipping in the lake game!"  
"It was a quicker way of washing the little parasites, bah I wish I was still allowed to play in the lake. Quinn and me had a fine water polo team set up you know. Only no one wanted to play". Creedy rubbed his beard, walking over the fire he flumped down and sat looking thoughtful.  
"That's because it was freezing water Creedy, you get in, clean and out. Why aren't you allowed to play with the kids anymore?"  
"Oh some of the girls started to question my gender, asking weird questions. Boys were ok with girls being different but oh no the girls had to stand and point. I decided to stop playing then, and Tina cleans them all now."  
Ma laughed, "I'd forgotten about that, I'll always remember little gene coming in and asking what was between your legs!"  
Creedy grinned, "They grew up far too fast. Mind she's still as nosy as ever; eleven years old and she wanted to know how babies were made. I left that one to Tina"  
"You left what to me?" Tina entered carrying a armful of washing which was thrown into the huge vat of slowly boiling water. "Creedy come on I need your personals, wash week!"  
"I'll do it tomorrow"  
"Now please, and hurry. Can you grab Rosie's too"  
"Ohh now I can't be touching Rosie's personals" Creedy laughed, satisfied she couldn't answer back to that one.  
"From what I've heard she cant keep her hands off yours, now go fetch"  
Tina stood and shoved Creedy toward the door, his mouth wide open in shock.  
"Well Mrs Tina, wait until I have a word with your Tommy, and my beloved, discussing us at length were you!"  
"We said nothing about length Creed!"  
"Tina you get in here and wash your mouth", Ma couldn't breathe, the look of shock on Creedy's face was too much.

Creedy laughed his way to his room. Which had now become him and Rosie's room. Walking in he sniffed the air, and remained still. He knew she was in here, he could sense her. But she was hiding.  
"Fi Fie fo thumb I smell the scent of an Irish…plum!"  
"PLUM?" came an outraged cry from under the bed. Crawling out Rosie glared at him. "I am not plum shaped!"  
"Well dear, ok then.. I cant think of an attractive looking fruit, and if I could we would have issues."  
Creedy held his arms out, pulling Rosie into a bear hug.  
"Get off me you lout!"  
"So you were under the bed?"  
"Yes…I was searching for something."  
"Something?"  
"A mouse"

Creedy's eyes opened, "You know your insane don't you?"  
"I'm telling you I can hear it."  
Creedy kissed her cheek, "this is why I love you. Anyway I'm here for your personals for Tina to wash. Then I intend on a long drawn out conversation with you about length!"  
Rosie smiled as he lifted her in the air. Kissing her deeply he rubbed his nose against hers. Rosie rubbed hers back. Laughing, "Aww Dave Eskimo kisses!"  
"Come on, personals, wash day! I'll have to find some clean pants to wear, the ones I have on now are starting to change colour. You're clearly not looking after me. 1 point knocked off"  
"Aww I earned that point, you're too harsh, you no fun at this game. I'm no longer playing man and wife!"  
"Yeah but you cheat anyway, you always talk about points when I'm worn out from being loved. I'm either deliriously happy and will passionately hand you 3 points, or I'm so tired I don't know I'm agreeing to 50!"  
Rosie walked to the other side of the room and crossed her arms. "You're a very naughty husband"  
Smiling, Creedy fell to his knees and crawled over to her, pulling at her skirt until she joined him on the floor.

"Get off me you fool" but Creedy tickled her until she had tears in her eyes, crawling desperately to get away from him, but he kept pulling her back, until he was on top of her. His mouth inches away from hers. Rosie leaned forward to kiss them, but he pulled back, then moved forward. Whenever Rosie puckered up he moved away from her again.  
"Sorry, I'm very faithful to my wife, and since you aren't her, I cant be kissing you can I?"  
"My darling husband, will thee re-marry an old wench like me?"  
"In a shot", his mouth covered hers as his hand reached under her clothes. "I'll get your personals and be on my way"

Creedy entered the kitchen half an hour later, noticeably flushed and with a stupid grin on his face. Throwing the clothes into the tub, he turned to see Ma clutching the large tin bath.  
"You're a star" he cried kissing her cheek. "Tina can I ask you a favour?"  
Tina carrying on swirling the water, "Sure anything my little chickpea."  
"Less of the little! I need you to keep Rosie out of my way for an hour or so"  
Tina wiped her brow and dropped her stick, "You want to be away from Rosie, what's wrong?"  
"Haha, nothing I need to fix the room up!"

A few hours later after everyone was abed, Tina and Rosie returned from their walk. In actually fact Tina was looking for an excuse to talk to Rosie alone. Their talks about their husbands were always fun, until now Tina had been silent about her relationship, but Rosie was so open and cheery and clearly in love, they began giving each other tips and swapping stories.  
Laughing they headed toward Rosie's room.  
"Do you want to come in for a drink? I'm sure Dave will be waiting for me to come back!"  
Tina almost said yes until she remembered Creedy's plans.  
"Ooo another time maybe, I have to get back to Tommy. I hope he's warmed the bed"  
With a parting hug, Rosie watched Tina walk down the corridor and into her room.   
Rosie walked backwards from Creedy's door and toward the window, staring out she searched the skies. They hadn't had a Dragon for weeks.  
Leaning out she looked down to the grounds, she could see dotted figures about the place, clearly on watch.  
Rosie had never felt more content and safe than here with Creedy. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought of her dead mother, always wanting the best for her. Her poor father, they would have loved Creedy every bit as much as she did. Rosie gulped in some air. Remembering the struggle she had, both her parents killed by Dragons, she had jumped the next boat to the UK, naively thinking the dragons inhabited Ireland and nowhere else. That was at the beginning of the slaughter. Since then she had trawled across the UK looking for somewhere to settle. Half starved, she had almost given up hope until she fell across this place and then her life had been fixed, Fixed by a man with an angels face.  
Wrapping her shawl tighter around herself she turned and entered her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosie pushed the door open slowly, hoping to catch Creedy asleep so she could pounce him. Much to her dismay he was nowhere to be seen. The room took her breath away. Creedy had gone to some effort to drag the old tin bath in there, and scrubbed it until his fingers bled. Then he had lugged several buckets of hot water up the stairs and filled it. Candles were strewn everywhere, and flower petals lay in the water. The tub was paced close to the fire to keep the water warm  
The room was filled with steam, finally her eyes fell upon her husband, who was hiding behind the tub, grinning from ear to ear.  
Jumping to attention he walked toward her, Rosie ran across the room and threw herself in his arms, kissing him all over his face. "You are the most wonderful, caring husband I have ever had."  
"Arggg right, how many have you had?"  
"Well none, but mum did nothing but moan about hers, so I never thought I would love you this much."  
Creedy began to remove her clothes, layer by layer, kissing a new part of her each time.  
"I'm sorry about the bath, I have no shampoo or anything or bubble bath, but Ma said throwing some petals in there might give it one of those girly odours you women like so much."  
Rosie smiled and pressed her naked body against his, then allowed herself to be lifted in the air and dumped unceremoniously in hot water.  
Sighing she relaxed into it, she couldn't remember the last time she had relaxed in a bath. It had to have been a year or more.  
Creedy's hands followed her into the water, and he rinsed her down carefully, stroking her wet body and resting his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he began to massage her, kissing her neck and ears while working his hands.  
Rosie turned round and caught him staring at her.  
"How do you do that?"  
Creedy shook himself out of his trance, "Do what?"  
"Look at me like it's the first time you've seen me."  
"Well it's the first time I've seen you all wet and naked and good God woman I need to get out of this room. I'm going to go and see Quinn for a while. You relax OK? I'll be back soon."

Half an hour or so later, Rosie had cleaned herself and sat watching the fire.  
Creedy entered with 2 glasses. "I had a hell of a time then, Quinn wanted to come back and have a drink, I almost said yes until I remembered my lovely naked toy was in here."  
"Toy?" laughed Rosie, "You're my toy, only you're not as fun as you were."  
"Not as fun?" Creedy handed Rosie a glass. "Explain."  
"Well it's like when you get a toy for Christmas, then you play with it, then it won't have baths with you and then you don't miss it when you break it."  
Creedy rose to his feet and stripped naked in seconds. Rosie laughed as he took a running leap into the tub, causing more water to be on the floor than in the tub. "Don't break me Rosie, I'll play nice!"  
Washing each other down they teased and tickled each other, until eventually they were worn out. Rosie lay across Creedy's chest, watching the fire play with the shadows on his face. She stroked his body, and kissed him.  
"Come on sleepy head, lets go to bed."  
Rosie stood out of the tub and surrounded herself with a huge sheet. Creedy followed and dried her hair for her. Then they both lay naked in bed, arms wrapped round each other tightly.  
Creedy breathed in her scent. "I love you, Mrs Creedy."  
"I love you, Mr. Creedy"

The next morning Creedy decided to make up for lost time, stroking his way down her body, his hand found itself between her legs.  
Rosie's eyes shot open as he pleasured her, falling upon his eyes, she didn't have to say anything. All he felt was shining through his eyes, her hands found his erection and she pleasured him back. Working each other faster and faster, they both came on time. Forgetting how they usually called out in joy, they both went for each others lips and kissed hard while their orgasms peaked.  
"Well," began Rosie, "I'll have to let you sleep without sex more often."

A shout from out side the door made them both jump. Quinn bursting through made Rosie scream and grab for the covers. Luckily Creedy's body was covering all her intimate parts, but she went red anyway at Quinn seeing them together.  
Quinn however just laughed and turned around, "I've seen enough of Creedy's arse over the years thank you Rosie, I'd prefer it if you would keep it hidden. Sorry to barge in but I think Tina is in labour and Ma wants Rosie's help."  
With that Quinn ran back outside closing the door behind him.

Once outside Tina's room, Rosie was pulled in. Creedy tried to follow but was pulled back by Quinn.  
"That is no place for a man Creedy, actually maybe you'd be OK going in"  
Creedy punched Quinn and smiled. A sudden shriek of pain scared the hell out of him and Quinn who both jumped back. Tommy came running out of the room within seconds and was greeted by Creedy. "Look what you did to her." Tommy was afraid for a second, you didn't mess with Creedy and he loved Tina like his own.  
Creedy laughed suddenly. "I'm only joking you fool. Congratulations… in fact this calls for a drink. Wet the baby's head?"  
"Creedy, it's not even out yet?"  
"Wet the path for the baby's head?"  
All three men looked at each other, then another scream pierced their ears. Ma suddenly appeared at the door, red and flustered. "What are you doing hanging around here? You bloody men. This is all your fault."  
Creedy leaned over and peered through the door. Rosie was applying a flannel to Tina's head while holding her hand.  
"Ar lads - this is war!" Creedy took a step to the kitchen. "Us men aren't wanted here, in fact I think it's dangerous we are!"  
With that all three ran to the kitchen and hid by the alcohol.

3 hours later a cry hit the air that they hadn't heard before. Creedy, Quinn and Tommy all sat up and listened hard. There it was again.  
"That's not Tina's cry is it?" asked Quinn.  
"That's not bloody human that, is it" replied Creedy.  
Suddenly Rosie appeared at the door, she too was red and hot, clearly stressed.  
"Tommy? You've a wee baby boy!".  
Tommy jumped to his feet, whooping in joy. "How's Tina?"  
Rosie smiled as Creedy walked over and put an arm around her,. "She's fine, calling you allsorts in there but fine. You better run in now."  
With that Tommy and Quinn ran for the door.  
Creedy smiled and kissed Rosie, "You did fantastic!"  
"Are you joking? I've never been more scared in my life, oh she was in agony."  
"It won't be so bad for us though!"  
"Us?" shrieked Rosie, "That's it - no sex for us ever again!"  
Creedy's scream was louder, and filled with more pain than any Tina could have emitted. Later on as he held the tiny child in his arms he caught Rosie smiling at him. He decided he liked this baby object and wouldn't mind one of his own, but not any time soon. Handing the child back to Tommy, he took Rosie by the hand and hugged her.  
"Oi, come on Creed, still got work to do today you know!"  
Creedy winked at Quinn. "On my way, sorry darling I have to go. See you later!"  
With a final hug Rosie let him go, then went back to admiring Tina's newborn.


	11. Chapter 11

With maternal instincts in mind Rosie hurried back to her room, to her husband. After spending another day with Tina and her newborn, she hadn't seen Creedy since this morning, and felt a deep need to be in his arms again.  
"Rosiiiie?", Eddie's voice was slurred as he appeared out of a dark corner. "Come here I need to ask you ...I need to tell you something."  
Rosie stopped still and stared at him, all her happy feelings gone. Eddie had never been somebody she felt comfortable around, she had caught him staring at her a few times, and leering after Tina. Rosie knew very little about him, he had lost his wife and had children. Creedy never spoke to highly of him either.  
Eddie lurched forward. "Come here, I need to tell you something, it's about Creedy."  
Rosie smiled, as her husband's name flew to her ears.   
Without warning Eddie grabbed Rosie and dragged her into the dark cove with him.  
Rosie screamed in alarm, as he pressed his body against hers. Clamping one dirty hand against her mouth, his other hand began lifting her skirts.  
"You are a tease little one, acting the wife are we? Well I'll show you what a real man is like."  
Rosie bit down on his hand hard, "Dave's twice the man you are!" she spat. Desperately she tried clawing her way out, but received a fist to the kidneys for her troubles, then a second to her stomach. Winded she fell forward, tears sprung to her eyes. Again his hands grabbed her, she kicked out her legs again, receiving a slap to the face.  
"Just keep still, this won't take long."  
Rosie closed her eyes and waited, she felt bile rise in her throat, there was no way she could escape, there was nobody about. Suddenly an idea hit her. Fluttering her eyelashes she looked up at Eddie seductively.  
"OK, but can we go somewhere a bit more private?"  
Eddie stopped, and shook his head, trying to comprehend what he just heard.  
"Alright!" he roared, looking smug. "But don't try anything funny, girl." Gripping her hair he began to drag her toward his room. Taking the opportunity, Rosie twisted her body away, screaming as she left a clump of hair in his hand. Twirling round she planted her knee between his legs, then ran for her life.

"If I had a clock," Creedy mused, "it would say to me I have been alone all day, and Rosie is stupidly late coming to bed. I can't believe I'm talking to myself." Creedy looked around his empty room quickly to check no one had caught him in his moment of lonely insanity. Sighing he walked to the fire and threw a few more logs on top.  
The door burst open with a loud smash as it hit the wall, he spun round in shock and took in the sight of Rosie.  
Covered in mud, her hair was a mess, her skirts ripped and her face bruised, her tears flowing.  
"Dave!" she sobbed, and ran into his arms.  
Half an hour later, Creedy had her stripped and carefully washed. He had kissed her bruises and calmed her down, yet still waited patiently for an explanation.  
"I'll ask you again Rosie, what happened?"  
Rosie let more tears fall, trying to find the words to explain her experience. Suddenly the door burst open and Tom stood there, holding his terrified twin.  
"Creedy come quick, Quinn's gone mad!"  
Creedy looked from his wife to Tom, Rosie smiled. "I'll be OK for two minutes, go see what's wrong."  
.Creedy kissed her head, "I'll be right back." he muttered and shot out of the room.

Creedy took in the sight of Quinn kicking the hell out of Eddie, then blinked. Sure him and Quinn had always shared a dislike of this man but neither had ever attacked him before. Creedy watched 3 men drag Quinn of him, and ran over to Eddie, picking him off the floor.  
"You alright mate? What's happened?"  
Eddie's eyes were fearful as he allowed himself to be lifted up by Creedy.  
"Creedy get off that fucking bastard!" Quinn's voice rang over the room. "You of all people don't want to touch him!"  
"Me of all people?" Creedy's face was confused.  
Tears filled Quinn's eyes. "Have you not seen Rosie yet? Not seen what he did! He was down here laughing about it! You didn't bargain on me still being up did you Eddie?"  
A feeling of hate washed over Creedy, as if someone had thrown cold water over him. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of Rosie trying to fight off this monster he was holding. All eyes followed Creedy as he dropped Eddie on the floor and walked calmly out of the room.  
The room was silent for all of 10 seconds until Creedy walked back holding a large bit of wood.  
Tina walked in trying to hold Creedy back. "No don't, please Creedy!"  
Creedy flicked her off without thought and advanced on Eddie, bringing the wood down on his body with a sickening crack.  
Eddies scream filled the castle, reaching Rosie who sat up in bed. Grabbing her clothes she followed the howls.  
None of the men felt like stopping Creedy just yet, each stood and watched, and Creedy repeatedly smashed Eddie with the stick, eventually throwing it away and dragging Eddie to his feet, only to raise his fist and smash him back down to the floor.   
Eddies face was barely recognisable when Creedy sighed and stood back.  
Rosie ran into the hall and looked around, seeing Eddie on the floor her stomach flipped with hate and pity. Creedy turned and looked at her, tears flowing down his face. Turning back to Eddie threw he all his weight behind his foot as it cracked into his already destroyed ribs.  
Creedy walked to Rosie, took her hand and lead her back to their room. Once there he howled with frustration, and collapsed on the bed.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He turned his anger on Rosie now.  
"Because of what you just did, I knew what your reaction would be. I don't want all this hate."  
"What did he do to you?"  
Rosie walked over and sat beside him, "Nothing, we both know what he tried to do. But I fought him off and ran here. Eddie was drunk, doubt he will even remember why you have almost killed him in the morning."  
Creedy dropped his head in his hands and cried some more. "I feel so helpless, what can I do now? I can't even protect you in your own home!"  
"You couldn't have known." Rosie pulled Creedy into a hug.  
"Look at you, comforting me. God I'm so selfish, are you OK? Do you want to talk about it?  
Rosie laughed and walked over to dip a rag into a bowl of water across the room.  
"Selfish, Dave you're my world. One man gropes me in a fit of drunken passion and you beat him to death in front of everybody." Rosie began dabbing Creedy's bloody knuckles with the rag. "I shall be the height of conversation tomorrow, besides you can't blame the guy for wanting a piece of this."  
Creedy smiled and kissed her.  
"Seriously Dave, I fought off drunken men all the time in Ireland. Tonight was no different, I escaped and I'm fine, plus I have you."  
Rosie pulled Creedy into a hug, and pulled him down to their bed. After a long kiss, they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Quinn explained the new tunnel plans, Creedy could feel eyes on him from the different men. Many of them had patted Creedy on the back, agreeing that they would have done the same had Eddie touched their wives. Others, who had been told Rosie threw herself at Eddie, stared at him menacingly.  
Shaking himself back to Quinn's orders, he smashed the rock in front of him, unveiling all his anger upon it.   
Nothing had been the same since that night, people looked at him differently. People who didn't know the truth about what had occurred now believed he had some sort of violent streak. Even the kids weren't as playful with him.  
As much as he hated to admit it, even Rosie wasn't the same with him, they hadn't made love for a week now. Creedy was worried she also believed he had gone mad.   
Pounding in the wall, he slipped suddenly and cut his arm, staring at the blood pouring out of his arm , he continued smashing his way through, faster and faster until he felt Quinn grab him.   
"Dave, you're not proving anything. Come on , let's get you to Ma."  
Creedy allowed Quinn to place a protective arm around him and lead him to the old woman.

"Lord, what have you done now? I can't be patching you up every week, Creedy." Ma's smile cheered him a little. Sitting down, he noticed the look Quinn threw to Ma as he left, and waited for the pity to roll.  
"So.. how's things?" Ma smiled and began washing his arm down, Creedy stared at his feet.  
"Same as ever."

Ma held back the urge to hug him til he suffocated; she had never seen him look so lost.  
"It will get better son," she soothed. "People need to stop listening to idle gossip and have the balls to ask you what happened. They know you're not crazy. Heck if you hadn't got there first I would have beaten him to a pulp. Trying to take advantage of a wee lass like Rosie, it's unthinkable."  
Creedy's eyes stayed on the floor; he didn't even wince as Ma picked the rubble from his cut.  
"You know he had the cheek to turn up here and ask me to clean his wounds! I gave him a good hiding with my brush, told him to scat, the nerve of him."

Securing the bandage tightly she stroked Creedy's face. "David Creedy, what is to do with you, you've never let people get the better of you before!"  
"It's not those bastards. I can deal with them. I can't deal with a distant wife though."  
With that Creedy rose and staggered out of the room, returning to smashing his wall. 

Rosie held her stomach, that feeling was hitting her again. Sure enough her stomach was growing, and she knew she couldn't hide it from Creedy any longer. At first she had been furious, after watching Tina give birth she had decided against that experience. Little did she know with watching Tina's baby enter this world, her own was developing within her. Tina was insistent she was around 3 months now, and had been explaining how Rosie should take life easy.  
Rosie smiled and stroked her stomach again.  
"Tina.." Rosie had been waiting to ask her this all week and decided she couldn't hold back. "Did you still make love when you were carrying?"  
"Oh yes!" Tina's eyes shone. "It's good for the baby, it's healthy. What with you enjoying yourself, and feeling fantastic, also feeling loved, the baby will be comforted too!"  
Rosie looked doubtfully at her stomach, "It won't hurt it will it?"  
"God you're still wet behind the sears aren't you? No, the baby is very protected. As long as Creedy is fine with it, then there's no reason why not!"  
"How do you know all this?"  
"Ma knows a lot about life Rosie, you should ask her questions what with her having a good few years on us!"  
Ma laughed as she entered the kitchen. "Only a year or so. What are you two doing here? I told you to take the day off Tina, see to that child!"  
"I never get a look in. Tommy always hogs him. I caught him the other day showing him how to use a pickaxe. Anyway, ours won't be the baby of the community anymore, will it Rosie?" Tina looked at Rosie expecting to see her smiling, but to her dismay she saw Rosie looked shocked.  
Ma caught the glance and frowned, "Rosie? Are you -!". Stepping back Ma took the child in. "Well I never - you would think I'd have spotted that. It's obvious, you're glowing! Well this is wonderful!"  
Rosie smiled, "Thank you Ma, nobody knows yet, though I would prefer to keep it to myself."  
"Is this why you have been ignoring Creedy?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Ma flustered. "I mean to say, well he mentioned feeling… oh Lord, here's me and my big mouth!"  
"He thinks I'm what.." Rosie looked genuinely upset. "I haven't… have I?"  
Ma frowned again, "He's having a bit of a tough time settling that's all. People are giving him a cold shoulder after the Eddie incident, you haven't told him you're expecting have you?"

"Well no, I wanted to make sure everything was OK, I didn't want him to get excited over nothing. Why are people giving him a hard time, that pig deserved it! Oh no! I've barely noticed him, I've been so wrapped up with the baby."  
"I think he needs a hug, sweetie"  
The words were wasted as Ma watching Rosie tear out of the kitchen.

Once in the wash room Rosie rounded on a group of women idly chatting about the recent events.  
"What are you all gossiping about?" Rosie knew damn well it was Creedy, and was ready to set the record straight.  
One hard faced miss stormed forward. "If you must know, your dysfunctional husband, tearing about beating people up because he can't control his slut of a wife!"  
The girl reeled back as Rosie's hand went across her face.  
"How dare you! My husband defended me. Nothing more. Eddie tried to rape me - did you know that?"  
It was clear from the expressions of the women who had gathered, that lies had been spread.  
"He did what?"  
"Oh no lass!"  
"He deserved what he got!"  
There were murmurs of agreement. Rosie stood surveying them all. "I'll thank you to pass on the word, because I'm damned if you spiteful lot are making my husband feel bad because of gossip!".  
Rosie turned on her heels and began to walk off. Leaving several women raging inside.  
"I can't believe we believed gossip over Creedy. When has he ever laid his hands on anyone, sure hasn't he been the father to many of the children who lost their own?"  
Rosie smiled to herself, certain that the gossip would be fixed for good, and headed to her room. Opening the door she looked around and found her husband lying asleep on their bed.  
"Dave Creedy!" she shouted, "it's the afternoon, how dare you be lounging around while I work my fingers to the bone!"  
Her heart sank as Creedy turned and looked at her, there was no laughter in his eyes.  
"Sorry darling, I hurt my arm, Quinn sent me away. I just wanted a quick lie down."  
Rosie walked over and shoved him onto his back, "Don't you dare be serious with me, you've never been yet."  
Creedy had to smile at that, and hugged her to him, frowning when she pulled back.  
"Dave, I've something to tell you, and I don't want you to get all angry because I didn't tell you before! I realise my attention hasn't been on you at all this week and I'm so sorry. I owe you all the love in the world after all you do for me. But I think I can give you something to cheer your spirits."  
Creedy remained silent.  
"So… yes, erm I've been very busy this week. I've been preoccupied with something else."  
"Something else?" repeated Creedy. "Very good, David" Rosie smiled patting his head, pulling her finger away as he tired to nip at her finger.  
"I've been fussing over…. our child."  
Creedy looked from her eyes to her stomach, then from her stomach to her eyes.

People eating downstairs jumped at the sudden howl of joy from above them. A few minute later Creedy burst in with Rosie in his arms.  
"I'm going to be a dad!" he bellowed.  
As if the incident with Eddie had never occurred, the hall came alive with noise, everyone congratulating the couple and many apologising to Creedy for their beliefs regarding Eddie.  
Ma watched from the sidelines, pleased Creedy was himself again, noticing his protective arm around his wife.  
Theirs was a love she admired, and she hoped this baby would help them forget the terrible events of the week before.   
Suddenly she felt herself pulled into a hug by Creedy himself. "Thanks Ma." he whispered and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I was miserable… I'll make it up to you. You know I love the bones of you!"  
"How will you make it up to me, sweetheart?" Ma smiled and Rosie appeared at her side.  
"Well I'll tell the wife I'm working and I'll take you flying. I've honed my superhero powers and find that flying is the best way around."  
Ma laughed as Rosie punched him in the arm. "See Ma" he showed his arm to her, "Unharmed, a true hero is what I am."  
Creedy then waited to Rosie wasn't looking and rubbed his arm better. Winking at Ma he led his wife by the hand to Quinn who had just heard the news and wanted hugs from both his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lying on her marital bed, Rosie flicked idly through 'Pride and Prejudice', amazed at some of the things people had grabbed when fleeing for their lives. Many had grabbed books they were halfway through reading, meaning they had a small library. Even though she had read this 4 times it got better and better.  
For the third time in the last 5 minutes Rosie felt a finger softly poke her belly. Lifting her book up she saw Creedy's face concentrating. He had been lying with his legs entwined in hers for an hour or so now, not saying a word, just looking at her stomach. At 7 months pregnant it was impossible to hide.  
Creedy reached over again and poked softly.  
"Darling? I've read this sentence about 6 times, each time interrupted by a prying finger."  
Creedy grinned, "Sorry."  
"Might one ask why one is prodding me?", Rosie lay her book on the floor and outstretched her arms. Creedy pulled himself up and hugged her tightly.  
"I'm trying to wake Luke up. I wanted to play football."  
"Dave, we are not calling her Luke."  
"Who says it is a girl? And I've told all the children he will be a Luke, so when I'm old and grey he can play my parts. My legacy shall live on!" Creedy raised his arm and swept it across the air. As Rosie laughed she felt a kick from her unborn child.  
"Well thank you Dave, you've woken her."  
Creedy's face lit up, and he slid back down the bed. Lifting her top, so he could stroke her bump. Rosie smiled, his hands were rough but his heart was warm. Gazing down at the bump she knew would grow up with such love, she felt tears pricking her eyes.  
"Now, my wee boy", Creedy ignored Rosie and spoke to her stomach, "there..." he placed his finger softy on one spot and waited.  
A few minutes later Rosie felt a kick on the opposite side to Creedy's finger. Creedy groaned, "No boy," he growled, "you kick my finger, honestly. We need to train you more."  
A smile spread over his face as he spread his hands across the bump and waited for the next kick. "Don't you be getting lazy on me. I'm only allowed to visit now and then, your mother would rather me be out working than sat here bonding with you. A cols woman she is." Creedy laughed as Rosie gasped at a particularly hard kick.  
"Don't you be turning my own against me you..."  
Creedy leant down and kissed the bump. "Be nice to your mother, together we shall plot when you're out, for now you have to keep her sweet."  
Pulling Rosie's top back down he slid back up and kissed Rosie's cheek, keeping one hand on her stomach.  
"I think I've overstayed my lunch break don't you?"  
Rosie turned and kissed him on the nose. "I think you have. 2 hours is a long break."  
"I like staying with you; Though Quinn will kill me so I had better be going.".  
Creedy jumped off the bed and pulled his boots back on.  
"You!" he pointed at the bump. "Look after your mother! And you!" he pointed at Rosie's head. "Look after my child, Daddy will be home soon!"  
Rosie blew him a kiss as he left and returned to Mr Darcy.

Tina held her child close to her in the kitchen. Watching Ma peel the sack full of spuds Creedy had harvested and brought in.  
"God Ma, I can't believe Creedy will be a dad. It is crazy to think about. He will barely hold this little feller for fear of breaking him."  
"I know, I am so happy for him and Rosie. I think he will make a brilliant father."  
"That he will", agreed Tina. "He is practically a father to these two anyway." Tina gestured to the twins sitting at her feet, their faces screwed up and concentrating on the books Tina had found in the library.  
At this the twins looked up. Tom was the first to speak. "I like Creedy, he is a superhero. He told me."  
At this Ma and Tina threw their heads back and roared with laughter.  
Ma laughed the hardest. "Oh he would be flattered if he heard you say that."  
Lucy looked confused. "So he isn't a superhero? He told us he had a cape and he flew around fighting dragons, he said if it weren't for him Quinn would have still been wandering around looking for a pub!"  
"I'll be having words with him!" Everyone jumped as Quinn strode in smiling, "Wandering around indeed."  
The twins jumped to their feet and ran over to hug Quinn.  
"Uncle Quinn!" Tom spoke, "Creedy said you are a sidekick - is that as good as a hero?"  
"Right!" shouted Quinn. "Come with me children, I came in here to get Creedy and myself a drink but now I've decided to give him a soaking!"  
He filled 2 mugs with water and handed one to each twin, while filling the biggest bowl he could find for himself.  
"Now listen up my little helpers..."

Outside Creedy was leaning against a pile of rubble, waiting for Quinn to return and thinking about Rosie.  
Behind him he heard rubble fall, like somebody was climbing up the pile. The unmistakable giggles of Tom and Lucy floated over.  
Without warning he felt a cold liquid fall over his back, then a hard thud as something hit his head. Spinning round he saw Tom holding his mug, pleased as punch.  
Lucy was bright red, "Sorry Creedy, I didn't mean to throw the mug, it slipped."  
Creedy rubbed his head and laughed. "Come here you little brats!"  
The twins screamed as a soaked Creedy jumped up the rubble and gave chase.  
Once he reached the top of the pile his blood froze.  
"Now Quinn calm down, you don't know what your doing!"  
Quinn advanced toward him holding his water. Behind him stood Ma and Tina laughing like madwomen.  
"Quinn man, think of the consequences - I'm warning you, don't you dare."  
With that Creedy ran in the other direction. Quinn gave chase and finally caught up.  
Creedy then changed his mind and turned around running towards Quinn, taking him by surprise.  
Ma and Tina closed their eyes as they collided. Then slowly opened them, only to burst out laughing again.  
Creedy and Quinn lay together in a heap of limbs, both suitably soaked and stunned.  
"Ow..." came a groan from the pile.  
Ma took the twins hands. "See children, men can be hero's in different ways. These two are just idiots. Never confuse them with superheroes!"

December settled in and Creedy and Rosie grew impatient.  
"I think it is lazy. You hear me little one, you're lazy!"  
The baby was 2 days late. Everyone was sat around waiting for dinner to be served.   
"My mum said I was an early birth" laughed Rosie. "If this one's lazy, it is your influence!"  
"Sounds like Creedy," laughed Quinn. "Leave the poor thing be, it is probably sick of you bump watching all the time!"  
"I am taking a healthy interest in the growth of my child. Plus it annoys Rosie, so it's fun!"  
Creedy hugged Rosie close and kissed her temple. Looking down he saw her go a grey colour.  
"Are you alright?" he whispered.  
Rosie gripped his hand. "I think my water's just broke!"  
"Darling, that's gross, use the loo like everyone else...oooh you mean... oh God!"  
"Here comes our child!" Rosie smiled meekly and clung to Creedy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Quinn sat beside Creedy, waiting for him to say something. Anything.  
Another cry of pain rang from the room opposite, causing Creedy to flinch.  
"So…" began Quinn, "you all ready to be a Dad then?"  
Creedy turned and looked blankly at Quinn, then returned his gaze to the door. "Quinn, I think I'm going to throw up. I have never felt this nervous, or scared before in my life."  
Quinn patted Creedy's arm, "There, there. Look , she's in good hands. Ma delivers every child. We should go get a drink!"  
No sooner had he spoken the words, Tommy came tearing around the corner with 3 glasses.  
"So, not got any jokes now it's your own, hey Davey boy" Tommy smiled at Creedy, recognising the fear on his face. "It will be OK mate, really, drink that."  
Creedy looked at the glass in his hand and knocked it back in one gulp.  
Tommy and Quinn smiled at each other.  
"Creedy, I've never seen you this quiet in my life!"  
"Eight hours she has been in there." Creedy glared at Tommy. "Tina was only about 4, why is she longer? Is she OK? Is the baby OK? I don't know ! I feel sick!"  
"Well, you did both laugh and say your child was lazy."  
Silence ran through the air. Tommy took that as a cue to sit beside Creedy and shut up.  
"I miss the dragons."  
Tommy and Creedy both turned to look at Quinn, bewildered looks on their faces.  
"Think about it, there hasn't been any for months now. That's why we can collect food and water so easily. I don't trust it. At least when they were regular we knew what to do. For all we know they could be dead!"  
"Quinn, don't wish for dragons while my child is coming into the world!"  
"Oh yeah, sorry mate. But I think we should stock up more supplies. I'm concerned about a surprise visit and us all outside sunbathing. Regulations have slipped."  
"Yeah it would be an idea, we should start that tomorrow." Creedy said, nodding in agreement. Another scream caused his head to snap back to the door.  
"Will you two piss off? I'm busy brooding!" Creedy smiled at them both and jumped to his feet when Ma opened the door.  
"She wants you in here Creedy, I've no idea why. This is very unsettling. Men shouldn't be in here - I know that much. But she's like you, very stubborn."

Quinn and Tommy pushed Creedy toward the door. "Go on mate, if you're not back in ten we'll run in with weapons and avenge your death!"  
"Yeah, that's woman territory. You are dead. Nice knowing you!"  
Laughing Quinn and Tommy walked outside and resumed their watch.  
"You have a point about the dragons though." Tommy's eyes were concerned. "I think we have been very lucky, and that won't last."

Creedy was pushed into a dark room. In the middle lay his wife, surrounded by red sheets and rags. Tina was mopping her brow.  
Creedy ran to Rosie and kissed her head. "OK darling it's OK, I'm here now. It's OK."  
"OK!" Rosie shrieked. Grabbing his hand she applied as much pressure as she could. "It's your fault it is in me…" another wave of pain caused her to scream out. Joining Creedy's already terrified screams as he tried to pry his hand free.  
"Ohwwww Owww! You said it was a shared experience!" Creedy was shaking.  
"Owwwwww, oh God, this hurts so much. Creedy make it stop, please!"  
"I can't" whined Creedy, "I wish I could". He kissed her head again, "I'm here with you. I love you. Come on you can do this."  
Rosie smiled up at him. "God, I hate you."  
"I hate you too darling" Creedy smiled, reaching out he held her hand tightly. "Come on now. It can't be long now. Just breathe, breathe."  
"You breathe" grunted Rosie.  
Creedy was holding back a laugh.  
"Ah here's the head finally!" Ma's voice floated up. "What is it you guys want again?"  
"Out!" screamed Rosie, "I want it out!"  
Creedy's heart lifted as he heard a new scream. A scream he had never heard before. It was his child.  
"It's a boy." Ma whispered, holding the infant to her, she checked him over. Wrapping him in a sheet he handed him to his exhausted mother.  
Rosie looked at her son's face and cried a thousand tears. "He's so beautiful."  
Creedy was leaning over her, his mouth wide open. Reaching out he stroked the baby's face. "We made him?" asked Creedy, looking around at Ma and Tina.  
"He's so tiny and…" The lump in Creedy's throat silenced him.  
Once Ma had dealt with the afterbirth and cleaned Rosie up, the baby was handed to Creedy while they took Rosie to wash her down.  
Alone with his son, Creedy's tears fell.  
"You are the most perfect little thing I have ever seen."  
Cradling him, Creedy felt the sad melancholy he did the day he married Rosie. He wished he could give his son a normal life, a chance to live without fear. But it wasn't possible. For years he had adored other children and happily taken the time to teach them, play with them and love them. The love he felt for this child was immeasurable.  
"I will always be here for you, little one. I'm your daddy. Oh God, I'm a daddy. You have made me old." He smiled down and held the baby's hand, chuckling as it gripped his finger.

Rosie returned and was laid on their bed by Tina and Ma, then they quietly left the couple.  
"Dave?" Rosie's tired face looked up at him.  
"Rosie..." he whispered, "look at him, look what we made!"  
Leaning over he kissed Rosie. "I love you so much!" Lying down, both parents leant on their side, placing the baby between them.  
"I think, this is the happiest day of my life." declared Rosie, "The most painful, but it was worth it."  
"How bad was it?" Creedy smiled, still holding the baby's hand.  
"I'll show you shall I?2 Rosie reached for Creedy's groin, causing him to jump.  
"Noo! God, no!"  
A small intake of breath from their new child made them stare down.  
"Aww, his first yawn. I should write that down somewhere, what time is it? What are we wearing? Where are we? How did it make us feel?"  
Rosie laughed, "Oh don't start!"  
Creedy and Rosie's eyes met. "OK I need to feed him!"  
"How do you do that?"  
"With my breasts silly!"  
"They're mine."  
Creedy watched amazed as Rosie lifted her son to herself, after a while he got the hang of it and started to feed greedily.  
"I'm glad you let me in Rosie, I think watching him appear from nowhere has to be the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed. Like now, look you're feeding him. It's beautiful." Creedy pulled Rosie to him, so she leaned on his side. One arm round her waist, his other hand was on his son's head.  
"I have never felt this content."  
"I've never felt this sore. Sex is off the list for the next year."  
"Don't say the s-word in front of my son!" joked Creedy. "If he ever asks, a stork brought him. I'm not explaining the things we did to make him!"  
"I couldn't explain those to a priest!" laughed Rosie, blushing.  
"We're a family now. I have a family!"  
"You certainly do. Me, you and...Dave - what are we going to call him?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Aidan", shouted Rosie. "Will you put your sister down... I'm warning you, I'll have to talk to your Dad about your behaviour when he is back."  
At this the boy dumped his 4 year old sister back on the floor, grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him and Jake.   
Rosie looked fondly upon her children. Next to her sat Tina who was also having difficulty with her own. Now heavily pregnant, her only son, Jake, seemed to take advantage of how immobile his mother was.  
"So help me boy!" yelled Tina across the yard. "As soon as your father is back, you'll be flayed!" There was a smile on both Tina and her son's faces.  
"Yes mama!" he shouted back. "But this time can it be with that leather whip and not that metal spiky one, I couldn't sit down for a week after that."  
"Will you just go and do as your told please?" Tina raised her arms and laughed as her child followed Rosie's two over t o the gate.  
Rosie sat back down against the rock, Tina and herself were sprawled on. Time had certainly flown, it didn't seem that long ago she had married Creedy, now she had borne two beautiful children, and she still loved the bones of him. Aidan was now a strapping 6 year old, and his sister was now 4 years of age, though she acted 21.  
Aidan easily took after his father, with his broad shoulders and cheeky smile. He even had his father's eyes. Megan however was the image of her mother. At 4 years of age she had thick black hair, green bewitching eyes and a special ability to wind her father around her little finger.  
Children of all ages were now crowded around the gates, awaiting the return of their fathers.  
4 days ago Creedy and Quinn had led men out to harvest crops, and check the surrounding areas for any sort of life.  
The wives never feared though. A tunnel was always close at hand if the men were stuck. Over the years their tunnelling system spanned far out, the bunker had been moved deeper and more rooms had been created.  
Not that it had all been plain sailing, an attack on the castle itself by 4 dragons a few years ago had killed over 40 people, Rosie almost being one of them, were it not for Quinn and his quick thinking. Devastated by this the community had regrouped and worked harder than ever. Nowadays times were hard, food was less, due to dragons destroying the crop fields that lay a mile or so out from the castle.  
"I hope he keeps hold of his sister's hand." Rosie craned her neck to check on her young ones.  
"Don't you worry; you know if she gets lost she will kick up the biggest fuss ever. Plus Lucy is down there - our not so little twin!"  
Rosie smiled at the thought of her twins, both 12 years of age. Tom had almost cried with joy when Creedy had asked him to accompany him on the harvest. Rosie hadn't been sure of this decision but it was clear from the boy's face he wanted desperately to be accepted by the men. Idolising Creedy had taken up his childhood, it seemed now the boy wanted to be working at his side.   
With Creedy's promise the boy would come to no harm, and a lingering kiss to say goodbye, Rosie had let both her men out into the wild.  
Tina rubbed her belly. "I wish this one would hurry it up. I am growing tired of needing a truck to move me. I've been sat here for 4 days now because Tommy hasn't been here to help me up."  
Rosie snorted with laughter. "Get away with yourself, you daft beggar. I saw you in the kitchen this morning!"  
"Wasn't me love, I've been here, praying someone would pull me out of this blasted chair. But no, no one is kind around here to an old pregnant wench."  
"You are shocking, Tina! How is Ma by the way? I haven't visited the kitchen today."  
"She's not bad, her arthritis is playing up something rotten. I hate to admit it, but she isn't as young as she once was. She needs to rest more."  
"Well there's no telling her is there. I mean..." Rosie was cut off when she heard all the children shriek with joy.  
The men had returned.

Rosie glanced around the room one more time; everything was in order and neat. There was a cup of tea on the side for Creedy.  
Smiling she turned and waited. A shadow passed over the door and her husband entered, Megan hanging off one arm and Aidan off the other.  
Creedy's smile lit up the room, shaking off the children he strode over to Rosie and grabbed her.  
"I've missed you so much my lovely!" He rained kisses about her face and stayed on her lips.  
"Eurgh!" shouted Aidan. "You know Da, you're too soppy to be my Da."  
Creedy turned on his son. "Is that so hey? I can still beat you though." Creedy lunged at the boy and lifted him in the air, tickling him so he screamed wildly, then pulled him into a hug. "Have you been good for your mother?"  
Aidan's face blushed, "Well, I've tried but she's not easy to get along with you know?"  
Creedy's eyes were wide open. "Your mother?"  
"No..." Aidan shook his head. "Ma is brilliant. Megan is the problem - she never stops talking. She even talks in her sleep."  
Creedy laughed, and had to put Aidan to the floor, "Well son, women are never quiet you know. That's how archaeologists can tell whether dinosaurs are male or female, the females have their mouths open even in death!"  
After Aidan and his father had stopped laughing, they turned to see Rosie and Megan.  
Both were stood with their arms folded, leaning on one hip, with a furious expression on their faces.  
Creedy had to blink, they looked so alike. He knew something was coming, so he held in his laugh.  
"Ma?" Megan looked up at her mother. "Did you say God created women because men couldn't look after themselves properly? Or was it that he created men and realised his mistake so made us better and quicker?"  
Neither Rosie or Creedy could ever have imagined their daughter saying this, and neither could help from laughing. Creedy scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Just like your mother aren't you?"  
"I missed you Da!" Rosie threw her arms around his neck and kissed his stubble-covered cheek. "I'll admit I talk, but Aidan never shuts up either. Plus he is duller, because him and Jake never let me play. I'm a girl Da - why couldn't you have had another girl? Boy's games are boring."

By nine both children were in their bedroom, next to their mother and father's room.. Creedy had tucked them in after he had said their prayers along with them.  
"What do we do when we are awake?" Creedy looked at both his children waiting.  
"Keep two eyes on the sky." Aidan and Megan shouted in unison.  
"What do we do when we sleep?"  
"Keep one eye on the sky."  
"What do we do when we see them?"  
"Dig hard, dig deep, go for shelter, and never look back."  
Creedy kissed them both and walked over to the door where Rosie stood.  
"Da?" Megan's voice was littered with a yawn. "I can't keep one eye open when I sleep, I really try but it's so hard." A soft snore ended her sentence.  
Creedy smiled and closed the door over.

Returning to his own room he looked upon his wife, she was already in bed, half asleep. Creedy threw off his clothes and crept in beside her, pulling her close to him.  
"Mmm..." she groaned, "I missed you most at night."  
"Do I bore you in the day?"  
Rosie turned round and kissed him softly, stroking his face with her fingers.  
"How did it go?". Now the children were gone it was safe to talk openly.   
"Not too well, we have enough food to get us through, but not as much as we were pulling in years ago. But we did find another lake. So water isn't an issue anymore."  
"Any beasties?"  
"One big whore of a dragon appeared from nowhere, but we hid like the little mice we are and it passed us over. Scared the be Jesus out of me though. It was dark and I was doing my famous Braveheart impression. Well I didn't feel too brave when that swooped."  
Rosie giggled and pushed herself close against him, rubbing her leg against his.  
"Are you trying to seduce me, woman?"  
Rosie let her hand wander down his chest, tracing lines as she went. Although Creedy could have got a few good laughs out of his 'I'm abused' routine, tonight he just wanted to hold his wife. Kissing her neck h suddenly remembered something. Jumping out of her confused arms he ran to his bag and dug around. He pulled out a lone tulip, which he clasped it in his teeth and walked over to the bed.  
Climbing on top of her he dropped the flower on her chest. "I did buy a huge bouquet from the corner store, but I lost the rest."  
Rosie held the red tulip to her face, she hadn't seen one for years. "Where was this?"  
"Way, way out. I saw it and thought of you... sorry it's a bit squashed, plus God will have to close his eyes to my pulling one of the only flowers left out of its home. But I wanted you to have it, so blow him."  
"You better hope he didn't hear that."  
"Yeah I'm not handing out any sexual favours when I get up there."  
Rosie prodded him, and laughed. He silenced her with a kiss, and ran his hands down her body, pushing his body against her.  
Stroking his thighs Rosie groaned, how she loved his body. Every time she explored it she loved it even more. Taking his length in her hand, she began massaging the head with her thumb, while grinding it up and down. Creedy let out a low throat moan and lowered his head to her neck, biting her softly to begin with, and harder as his orgasm came. Rosie cried out with pain as he came, and flipped him over on his back. Pain was a turn on for Rosie, and Creedy knew it.  
Straddling him, she stroked his chest, then lowered her self to him, playfully nibbling his nipples, then suddenly she bit hard on one.  
"Ow woman, that will bruise!"  
Rosie kissed it better, then moved down his body kissing him wherever she could.  
Once his erection was back, she mounted him and took control.  
Creedy was in heaven as she moved on top of him.  
"I am going to go away more often!" he cried out.  
"No you're not, you're mine. I don't like it when you leave."  
Grinding each other harder, the couple's silence was broken when they timed their orgasm together. Both covered in sweat, Rosie fell forward onto him and lay there listening to his heart.   
Feeling his hands rubbing her back, she began to drift off to sleep.  
"I love you." Creedy whispered. A snore was her reply.

A day later, Quinn held a meeting for adults only. Here he pointed out the situation they were in and explained his game plan.  
"This way," he ended, "we will have enough food, so long as everyone is careful. I also need volunteers to replant the crop this year."  
Creedy's hand shot up along with half the rooms. His other hand was clasped in Rosie's who was snuggled in next to him. Rosie had no objections, knowing her husband liked to be involved in whatever he could. Sometimes her heart jumped, the dear of losing him to a dragon made her feel physically sick. It was a nightmare that visited her often in her sleep.

"You will"   
"I won't"  
"Will"  
"Won't"  
Creedy and Rosie entered the room in time to see Aidan shove his little sister to the floor.  
"Yes you will!"  
Jumping to her feet, Megan grabbed her brother and swung him round until he fell over from being dizzy, then she jumped on top of him.  
"No I won't. You will. Say it!"  
"No get off me!"  
Megan jumped up an down some more, until Rosie ran over and pulled her off him.  
Aidan jumped up ready to attack again, but was pulled out of mid air by his father. Creedy swung the child round and held him by an ankle until he calmed down.  
Aidan finally laughed, and crossed his arms. "She started it Da!"  
"I don't care." Creedy's voice was serious, "You don't shove your sister."  
He dropped the boy to the floor and turned on his sister.  
"Plus you don't jump on your brother, understood?"  
Megan looked ready to argue back, but sensed her father's mood, and nodded.  
Once released both children ran from the room.  
"Well, they get it from you. They must do."  
"Shutup!" Creedy laughed and shoved Rosie backwards so she fell on the bed. Rosie jumped up outraged and grabbed Creedy, throwing him backwards against a wall, then kissed him softly. Creedy grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him in a bear hug, throwing them both onto the bed.  
"See!" Megan's voice filled the room. "They are just as violent as us".  
"Yeah" Aidan agreed, "But Da always makes it better by being all soppy."  
"Well don't you dare kiss me Aidan, you have boy germs!"  
Creedy and Rosie smiled, looking at their children in the doorway, Aidan was advancing toward Megan with his lips puckered.   
"Aw c'mon sis, just one on the cheek, then we can be friends again!"  
"Noooo!" Megan ran as fast as her little legs would carry her.  
Aidan winked at his father and left the room.  
"Let's have another one?" offered Creedy, but his answer was a nipple tweak.


	16. Chapter 16

Rosie sat in the kitchen, watching over Ma. "Here, let me do these spuds. You rest your feet. You look tired."  
"Me? Sure I'm fine, it's you with the two little ones should be tired."  
Rosie grinned, "They aren't hard work at all, plus Creedy is back now. They haven't given me the time of day. They are off playing with him."  
"Be thankful, lass. This time next week they will tire of their father and you will be in demand."  
"Have you ever known a person to tire of Creedy? I have been married to the fool for nearly 6 years and I still can't get enough of him."  
"Well, you and him are a different kettle of fish. Not every couple gets on as well as you. Even Tina and Tommy, have started to argue more often. Not that I'm gossiping of course. I'm just showing how special the two of you are!"  
Rosie grinned and carried on peeling away, throwing potatoes in a bucket of water beside her.  
"I was going to ask Tina if Megan and Aidan could stay at hers tonight. Only I'm not throwing them into an odd atmosphere, it needs to settle if they are rowing."  
"Well Tina's emotions are sky high with the baby. Tommy and her don't want to fight, they are just venting on each other, they will be OK. Why do you want the kids out?"  
Rosie winked, "I'm thinking of filling up that tub for my lovely and washing him down. Then we can spend a night together not worrying if the kids will wake early, or have a nightmare. But it's OK, I'll do it in a few weeks."  
"Don't be silly lass" Ma straightened her pinny. "They can stay with me. They haven't stayed with their Grandma for a few months now."  
Rosie thought desperately. "No, no I can't put them on you. Not at…". The words 'Not at your age' were on Rosie's lips but she didn't want to offend the lady who she loved as a mother.  
"Not at my age hey?" Ma smiled at Rosie, "I will run circles round you any day of the week girly. Let me see them. They will be as good as gold and you know it."

Creedy walked through the caste, taking in his new life. Years ago he would never have dreamt he would have two beautiful children. He smiled as his thoughts strayed to his wife. Rosie was everything he had ever wished for. After nearly 7 years he still adored every inch of her. Sure they had had their ups and downs, each couple argued, but with each argument their love grew. Learning to accept each other's opinions, they had grown in maturity together.  
Creedy looked out into the night sky and sighed. The stars were as bright as ever, spelling out a history before him, but he had never really paid attention to history as a child. So when Aidan asked him, as the child often did, he just made it up. Creedy laughed out loud, remembering Rosie face when she heard Creedy's account of the Irish invading England and evicting them, until the brave Scottish saved everyone.

Stopping outside his room, Creedy held his ear to the door; he could hear Rosie humming to herself and the slosh of water, but there were no childish giggles. Curious, he entered and looked upon his wife.

The tub had taken an hour to fill, but as Rosie relaxed in front of the fire it seemed worth it. As Creedy entered she smiled, facing the fire, she couldn't see his face but knew he wouldn't be expecting a bath tonight.   
"Darling!", Creedy's voice was full of emotion as he took in his wife's naked body.  
Rosie spun round to face him, "Surprise..."  
"This is my kind of surprise." Creedy scanned the room, "Where are our little minions?"  
Rosie stepped up and an out of the bath, aware that Creedy's eyes followed the water dripping down her.  
"They are staying at Ma's, tonight is ours, my sweet." Rosie laced her arms around his neck and kissed him. Stepping back, she waited for a response.  
"You did all this for us?" Creedy's eyes scanned her again. "Did I ever tell you, you're the best wife in the world?"  
"Not often enough, sweetie pie." Rosie turned and walked back to the steaming tub, stepping gracefully into it, and submersing herself under the water.  
Creedy carried on staring, a grin covering his face.  
"How do you do that?" Rosie asked.  
"What?"  
"You look at me like it's the first time you have set eyes on me? You make me feel like the only woman in the world-"  
"You're the only woman in my world."  
Creedy pulled his jumper over his head, and began pulling off his boots. Hopping around on one foot, trying to heave the other boot off proved too difficult, and Creedy fell backwards onto his backside. Rosie laughed at the sight of him.   
"Laugh it up chuckles, I'll give you something to laugh about when I get these damn things off, they are far too small now. You best get down the shops, love." Creedy's eyes twinkled, finally he heaved the boots off and lay dramatically sprawled on the floor.   
Standing he stood and glared at Rosie. "Would you mind averting your eyes whilst I remove my trousers?"  
"Aw, come off it!" Rosie laughed.  
"One demands privacy."  
Rosie stepped out of the tub for the second time, her hands reaching toward his trousers.  
"Don't you dare..." Creedy giggled and jumped out of her grasp. "This is assault!"  
Rosie chased him to the bed and dived upon him, pulling at his trousers and tickling him under his arms.  
"No! Please!" Creedy cried, "I'm telling … someone with authority... I want .." Creedy's sentence vanished and turned into one of his high pitched giggles.  
Rosie lost her grip when she heard that and collapsed next to him.  
"Your such a girl, Dave!" she laughed, punching him on the arm.  
Creedy was trying to regain his breath, but pulled her into a kiss anyway.  
"A girl that won." he smiled, then looked down at his fly, seeing himself hanging out, unzipped and free. He pulled a face. "Abused again!"  
"I always win, Dave" Creedy watched Rosie's bum sway as she walked back to the tub.

An hour later, Creedy lay in Rosie's arms as she slowly washed him down.  
"You know, if the dragons had never taken over I would never have met you my lovely husband."  
"Yeah, that's a creepy thought. Plus we would never have made Aidan and Megan. Though I'm not sure we did the world such a great favour creating miniature versions of us."  
Rosie flicked her head forward, throwing her hair in Creedy's face. "Ow!" he cried, wiping the hair from his eyes. Lifting himself from her lap, he seated himself beside her and kissed her neck, his hands fondling her breasts.  
Rosie reciprocated by, flipping her leg over his lap and sitting upon him, kissing him deeply. Then, biting his neck, she clawed her nails down his back. His moans of pleasure, and evident arousal beneath her spurred her on. Reaching for his penis, she began slowly massaging him. Watching his eyes roll and him throw his head back in pleasure she smiled, until he slapped her hand away. Pushing her backwards, causing the water to overflow and flood the room. Now above her, he bit down on her neck, listening to her gasps of pleasure. Pulling her upright he ran his hands up and down her back, until he reached her bum. Grasping it, he kissed her neck, lowering himself down her body to her breasts. For a moment there was complete silence, only the crackling of the fire reminded them they weren't in heaven.  
Unable to resist him anymore, Rosie shoved him back to his original position and lowered herself on to his penis. Together they found a rhythm that suited, and by the end of their melody both were gasping for breath.  
Creedy was the first to move, lifting her from the bath, he took her to the bed and lay her down. Rosie rolled over and snuggled onto his side of the bed, and was soon snoring softly. Creedy dried himself and dressed. With one last check on his sleeping bride, he decided to leave the boots and plodded down to Quinn's room.


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn was surprised to find Creedy at his door, but invited him in anyway.  
"I thought it was a night for you and Rosie tonight, Stop throwing my things!"  
Creedy ignored him and booted Quinn's boots out the way, sticking his head under the bed he emerged triumphant with a bottle of the black stuff.  
"It is our night, and what a night I'm having. I'm here to ask if I can have the rest of this, we haven't had a drink in awhile"  
Quinn shook his head, "Unbelievable that was a birthday present."  
"Yeah from me"  
"Right then I want back that apple I found years ago. I lovingly handed it over to you because you were my world, and now I'm hungry."  
Creedy gave Quinn a two finger salute, "You are my world too darling, but Rosie pleasures me in ways you never could"  
"I'm thankful of that trust me" Quinn patted Creedy on the back as he left, "I want an early birthday present the minute the next lot is ready" he called.  
"Sure Sure," Creedy shouted behind him, "I'll even spit in it for you"  
"Don't even joke"  
"What you liked that nut I gave you the other day didn't you?"  
"Yeah?" Quinn could barely see Creedy anymore, he was down the corridor nearing his bedroom.  
"Well I sucked on that for a good hour until I decided to share it with you" Quinn heard Creedy's cackle and then a door shut, and made up his mind to kill him as soon as possible.

"I'm certain he wouldn't suck a nut and then pass it to you Quinn" Ma bustled about the kitchen, Aiden and Megan were helping her by placing plates on the tables. Rosie and Creedy hadn't risen yet.  
"I wouldn't put it past him you know" Quinn stroked his beard. "Aiden come here to me"  
Aiden trotted over to Quinn and plonked him self on his knee, "Yes?"  
"Did your father ever show you a nut?"  
"You mean the one I found?"  
Quinn stared hard at the child who could be as evil as his father in wit, and wouldn't put it past him to tease him further but gave in to the bait.  
"You found?"  
"Sure it was in some manure outside, but I said to Da sure that's a fine nut, and he agreed and we washed it. Then I nibbled a bit, Da had some and we all voted on who we would share it with"  
Quinn's jaw hit the ground, and he dropped the child, "You have 5 minutes"   
Aiden screamed and ran as fast as he could, before giving chase Quinn turned to Ma, "Why are men like Creedy allowed to breed?"  
Ma laughed, "Why haven't men like yourself bred should be the question, now go play with the children. Oh and wake those two up will you"  
Quinn chased the children around the castle for a while and tickled Aiden into telling him that Creedy had arrived with the nut, he knew no more. Satisfied Aiden dumped the boy in a pile of mud, which turned into a mud fight. It was a happy game until Ma spotted them and went crazy.

Creedy's eyes slowly crept into focus, he could hear people screaming and automatically jumped to his feet. Knocking the blankets and pillows from around him, he ran to the window. Looking to the castle ground he saw Quinn running with Megan and Aiden under each arm, Ma was in pursuit and was catching up quickly. Suddenly realising how cold it was standing naked by an open window he dived back into bed.  
"Jesus your freezing, get off me" Rosie shouted.  
"Just Dave will do fine love, aww stay still your so warm" wrapping his arms around her he lay on top of her body and kissed her. "Want to play doctors and nurses?" he teased.  
"I was never very good at that" Rosie looked wistful, "I remember one boy asking me to look in his trousers to see if he was ok, well I was so shocked by what I saw I pulled it"  
Creedy shoved his hand between them and held himself away from her, "You did not, god your violent"  
"Well I didn't know what it was, I was only young. So I haven't been asked to play since"  
"When was this?"  
"Last week, boy was Quinn in pain"  
Under instruction from Ma Tina was about to knock on the door to rise them, but when she heard Rosie's high pitched giggles and Creedy's shouting she decided to leave them to it.  
"Say you were lying wench" Creedy held Rosie's arms above her head while tickling her with his other hand. Rosie had tears in her eyes as she wriggled trying to escape him.  
"Ok its not true. Get off you idiot." Creedy slid off her and lay down, pulling her into his hug.  
"Anyway, you have never complained when I pulled yours" Rosie leaned forward and nibbled his ear slowly. "You never complain when I do any type of medical examination on you actually" Kissing her way down his body, she hugged him close to her.  
"Can you blame me?" he asked stroking her hair, "Come on, we should go stop MA from killing the kids"  
"Good god what are they up to now?"

A few days later, the Americans arrived. This caused panic throughout the castle. Supplies were low and people unprepared. To Creedy's amazement Quinn actually allowed them through the gates, and welcomed them to a fashion. Inside the main hall the castle was silent as people stared at these new comers.  
"These people are here as our guests" Quinn announced, "They have technology and ways and means of fighting these dragons"   
Creedy's snot was heard across the room, he stared at Quinn hard. This technology had been explained to him earlier, it was basically an air stunt that trapped dragons in nets, then brought them down. The way Creedy saw it more men died than dragons and this castle was a perfect place for the Americans to take over if they chose not to continue their stupid plans. Quinn avoided Creedy's eyes and ordered that they been shown to rooms and then guarded around the clock. Once they had left the room fell into hushed whispers.  
"So what's the plan then ehy?" Creedy spat across the room at Quinn, "This is it now? We are just inviting anyone into here to do as they please?"  
Quinn sighed and turned to face Creedy, "they are being guarded Creedy what more can I do?"  
"How about not letting them in? Didn't that ever occur to you? Do you realise the danger we are all in right now? That man looks like a mad man, did you see his eyes?"  
Quinn had to admit the leader of the pack, Van Zan, wasn't the sort of man he would talk to if he didn't have to. The man was huge, bald and intimidating. Nevertheless Quinn spotted something in him, some light that refused to be diminished. This was a man who had fought Dragons and would fight more. Whether he looked reputable or not, if there were more men like him there would be less dragons.  
"Yes I saw his eyes they are why he is in here, he knows his stuff Creedy, he's fought them he will continue to do so"  
"Oh yeah right, him and his nets I forgot about that genius plan, hey well we have some net don't we? We used to fish with it, to think we have been wasting it all these years"  
"Creedy sarcasm doesn't suit you so drop it"  
"Well stupid fucking ideas seem to suit you Quinn"  
Creedy walked over to Quinn's face, "If anything happens to my family you will bear the blunt of my anger do you understand that?"  
"Ahh yes" Quinn roared, "Your perfect family, well remember Rosie was an outcast too, I didn't see this attitude when we allowed her to enter here"  
"Alright King Arthur, you want to be like that. Consider yourself down a knight!"  
Rosie turned her face from the sight in front of her. The sight of these two men squaring up to each other was painful. Rosie held Meg to her; she had a tear dripping down her young face. Aiden gripped her other hand, his face wore the same mask of fear. Over the room Ma was stony silent, watching her sons attack each other verbally was painful. Creedy gulped and turned to look at Rosie, walking over to her she took Megan from her arms and helped Rosie to her feet. Aiden trotted along beside them; with one last look at Quinn he walked his out the room. It was far from over.

Once in their room the children were ordered to bed by Creedy. Rosie kept her tongue and led her children to their beds.  
"Ma? Da isn't angry at us is he?" Megan whispered softly as her mother tucked her in next to Aiden.  
"Oh of course not darling. Your Da loves you very much. He's just upset, don't worry your head over it"  
"Why do people always have to ruin things? Why argue about it?" Aiden turned away from his mother and lay facing the wall.  
"Well sometimes when people don't see eye to eye, they argue. Look at you two, you never stop, you drive me crazy"  
Aiden pushed the covers down and knelt up to his mother face, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "But I've never seen Da and Quinn argue, they were always best friends!"  
Rosie smiled and hugged him, "They will continue to be so, and it's just a fight. They love each other very much like you and Megan love each other, you two don't stop talking after you argue do you?"  
"Only if he is rude" Megan piped up, Rosie tucked Aiden back into bed and kissed their foreheads. "Don't you worry about it my sweets, things will work out for the best you see if they don't." After kissing them both once more, Rosie pulled the curtain across their section and walked round the hallway to her husband. Creedy was sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Rosie crouched down before him and began unlacing his boots.  
After taking them off she walked over to put out the fire. Darkness descended over the room, but she could still see his anger. Undressing him slowly, she didn't speak a word, as she pushed him into the bed she kissed his forehead, and pulled the blanked over him. Walking over to the window she stared out as she unbuttoned her blouse. Letting it drop to the floor she did the same with her other clothing and walked over to the bed. She jumped as she saw Creedy's eyes staring at her.  
"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered, pulling her into a hug.  
"We already decided you gave sexual favours in hell" Rosie whispered back.  
"Do you think I over reacted?" Creedy stroked her back as she lay on top of him, her hair brushed over his face as she sat up and stared at him.  
"You react to your belief and your morals, who am I to say whether you reacted badly or not?"  
Creedy grabbed a bunch of her hair and twirled it round his fingers. "Ok well I don't want to fight with him, but I don't want them in this castle, I don't feel safe lying here with you, I don't feel like I'm protecting my children when they are here"  
"What do you have against them? Is it because they are Americans?"  
"No, but I would prefer a dragon to be living here instead! I don't like the way they are trying to take on what they cant beat. I don't like the false hope"  
Creedy slid out from underneath her and lay on his side, with his back to her. "I like this life, I like what we have built and I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you, or anyone here. To be out there with no shelter begging for food, I've done that and it wasn't good"  
Rosie kissed his shoulder, "Isn't it a false hope we emit here? Trying to get everyone to pull together and believe that one-day we will be free of the beasts? Free to live our own lives. When we both know we will be dead before that so why bother?"  
Creedy turned to face her, "Well I never really thought about it like that"  
"Well I bet Quinn has, so he is aiding the future by giving these guys a place to rest, maybe he sees that as his contribution. Is that such a bad thing?"  
Creedy closed his eyes, "Your saying I should help?"  
"I'm saying, I have never seen you stop Quinn do something he wants, nor have I seen him try and stop you. What's changed?"  
"I have other responsibilities now, I'm not just looking after him anymore, I have you guys now!"  
"You had him before us" Rosie stroked the hair from Creedy's eyes and kissed his cheek, shifting herself down she welcomed his arms around her body.  
"Ok, I'll help him. I'll do the guard thing and trust him. But I don't want you guys going anywhere near them, Promise me that"  
"I promise you I will never endanger mine or the children's lives but I wont ignore another person in this castle"  
Creedy turned to watch the dying embers in the fire, and decided there must be a god out there and he had lost an angel. Smiling he pulled tongues at the ceiling, 'she's mine now'. Kissing her head he pushed his troubles from his mind and fell asleep in her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

The children were crushed when Quinn and Creedy's weekly performance was cancelled. Silently they slunk off to bed, adding to the dismal atmosphere that had settled over the castle. The two men had avoided each other since the argument. Quinn had spent time with Van Zan; Creedy had been with Rosie or had gone for walks outside of the castles walls. Awash with sadness neither men were themselves in character.  
Rosie looked up at the skies and hugged a blanket closer around her. Winter was fast approaching. The Americans had been here a few days now, and she had spoken politely with a few of them, but hadn't sought them out. They seemed an odd bunch, she had no doubt they had seen death and destruction. They kept themselves to themselves and didn't join in with the community's ways or routines. Rosie was wondering if Creedy was right, whether they were seeing the castle as a ticket out of their life, did they plan to stay here? They certainly had enough room, so there wouldn't really be a problem with that. But would Van Zan step down and allow Quinn to be the authority figure?  
Rosie looked from the window to her daughters' small frame. Megan was huddled by the fire, clutching a small rag doll Rosie had stitched together for her. Rosie's heart warmed at the sight of her. Her hair was mattered, her clothes hanging off her, her skin dirty but her smile shone through all that, she was a truly beautiful child. Rosie knew she would blossom into a lovely young woman, and smiled as she recalled Creedy's reaction to her commenting on their daughter's appearance.  
"Well that's ok" he had smiled, "I have it all worked out. Megan isn't to talk to another boy until she is 25, then she can start to date at 30, after careful inspection of him I'll decide if they can be married, and then they always sleep in separate beds!" Megan had stared at her father with shock, and clung to her mother.  
"He's joking isn't he mummy?"  
Rosie loved it when Creedy was protective of his children; he was so loyal and loving. "I'm sure your father is just fooling around sweetheart"Rosie brushed a rebellious curl behind her ear and stared out to the castle grounds. Searching the faces for his. Creedy had gone for a walk about 2 hours ago, and she was eager to have him home. Megan jumped up when somebody knocked on the door.  
"Come in" Rosie called, her eyes still lingering out the window. Turning to face her visitor her breath caught in her throat when she saw Quinn stood there. As well as avoiding Creedy Quinn had barely spoken to Rosie either, which hurt.  
"Megan, bedtime" Rosie gave her daughter a look that said 'all would be explained'. Megan rolled her eyes and smiled, "Night mum"  
"Quinn, come on in" Rosie walked over to close the door behind him, watching Megan close the curtain behind her as she crept into bed.   
"Hi Rosie, I was just passing and I thought I would drop by see how everything is.." Rosie could see him scanning around the room and smiled, "He's not here Quinn"  
Quinn looked to the floor and sighed, "Am I the bad one here Rosie?" he sat on the bed and gestured for her to join him. "You know in all the years I've known Dave we hardly ever fight? Sure we have had arguments but only about who wore the boots we found or who left the mess. You know silly stuff, but this seems real somehow. I'm so sorry for what I said; you know I love you and I'm glad you came here. I was out of line with my remark about turning you away."  
"Its already forgotten in my mind Quinn" Rosie placed and arm around the man who was so like her husband she couldn't help but love. "Water under the bridge. Besides I wasn't offended by it, he was"  
"I know, god I'm a dick. I've really messed up here, the one thing I admire in him is his loyalty, and I have challenged it!"  
"No, he's not perfect either; his language was uncalled for, as was his sarky comments and his prejudice. He has no reason to hate them, he just doesn't know them so he is afraid of them"  
Quinn lay himself backwards on the bed and lay in silence for a while. "I miss him. It's stupid, I feel like I've lost a limb. It's always been Creedy and me. Somehow annoying Ma and teasing the kids doesn't feel right by myself."  
"Really well cleaning this room and cooking feels abnormal with him hanging around me so do me a favour, make up and take him out to play"  
Quinn laughed, "See your just like him always making jokes and making me feel better. We should become best friends me and you" Quinn nudged her with his elbow and winked, "I don't need him. We can spit shake and throw sticks and eat whatever we find on the floor. You can be my new Creedy, a Creedess if you will"  
Rosie wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Love the offer but no. Besides I cant kick a football about and talk about wanking all day. You men are disgusting"  
Quinn laughed again, "Its easy to see why he loves you, thanks Rosie." Rosie grinned and pulled him into a hug, hearing the door bang she jumped back.  
"Well I leave you for five minutes" Creedy roared. Shaking his head, water flew all over the room; Rosie looked out the window and saw the downpour. Flitting her eyes back to her husband she watched the water dripping off him, and instantly wanted to take his clothes off and kiss him all over. After all these years just one look at him could still make her ravenous for his touch.   
"Where have you been all night?" she demanded, but his attention wasn't on her, instead he and Quinn were staring at each other.  
"You alright?" Quinn mumbled, gazing to the floor.  
"Been better" Creedy's jokes had gone, he too stared at the floor and began scuffing his shoes.  
"Oh for gods sake! Rosie whined, "Look both of you get out of my sight, go on now, I'm tired of watching you mope! Your causing hair loss and headaches!" Rosie shoved them both to the door and slammed it shut on them. Leaning against the frame she waited.  
"Well I think when a lady throws out her own husband he deserves a drink" Creedy bellowed.  
"I'll second that, my new best friend kicking me out like that" Quinn joined in.  
"You replaced me?" Creedy asked, shoving Quinn against the wall. "We spit shook on never replacing each other you evil fiend"  
Quinn shoved him back, and spat into his hand. Extending it to Creedy who did the same, as their hands clasped together they both pulled faces of disgust. They hadn't spit shook on anything since they were 14, now adults it just felt wrong.  
"I need a drink after that" whined Quinn, wiping his hand on Creedy's back. Creedy smiled and threw an arm around Quinn, wiping his hand all over him.  
"That we do!"

Tina crept into Rosie's room and blinked, it was spotless. The bed was made, the sides cleaned, soft snores told her the children were asleep in the next room.  
"Hello?" she called. Tina jumped as Rosie popped up from behind the bed. "Hun what are you doing behind there? Why is it so freakishly clean?"  
Rosie glanced about and gestured for Tina to join her, "Shush, shut up come hide"  
"From what?" Tina whispered, crouching down beside her.  
"My husband" Rosie pulled the sheets over the two of them and crouched, "I guess you want an explanation?"  
"Anytime soon"  
"Well I interfered and sent him and Quinn out for a drink, well threw them out really and if it hasn't gone well he might be angry, so I'm going to live here forever and he wont find me"  
"Ok… you know you are weird. Creedy is never mad at you long. Well aside from the time you lost his jumper. So why bother hiding? and why is it so clean"  
"I was nervous" Rosie smiled, "Cleaning is calming, and I didn't lose that jumper, I misplaced it because it was hideous. I know he wont be mad, but this should make him laugh if it hasn't gone well."  
"Aww you two are cute, Look I just came to see if you had enough sheets, the weather is nippy and we have loads"  
"Ohh that's nice, yes actually I'll pinch a few it could be cold under here tonight"  
"Rosie you aren't sleeping under here" Tina shouted.  
"Shush, volume not needed" Rosie peeped back out from under the cover and then ducked back under, "He's has been gone for a good few hours, you think he has killed Quinn and is coming back to kill me?"  
"I don't think so, but he will when I tell him about that jumper"  
"Don't you dare, or I'll misplace a few objects of yours too."  
"Define misplace"  
"Oh misplace, burn aren't they the same thing anyway? So how are the kids? Would you like a drink? Ill risk it and creep over toward the jug if you like"  
Tina sighed and stood up slowly, "Your not right in the head, but no thanks I cant stay. I'll drop those sheets in later."  
"Tomorrow will be ok. It's getting late"  
Tina grabbed Rosie and pulled her from behind the bed just as Creedy walked in the room. All three stopped dead and stared at each other. Creedy shook his head and tried to think why they had made a den behind the bed but decided it wise not to ask. Woman could be strange.  
"Tomorrow it is then. See you soon kiddies" Tina laughed as she left; she had never met a pair like them.  
Rosie stood and faced him; his eyes weren't giving anything away. Creeping out from behind the bed she lingered by the window.  
"You've been a very bad girl Rosie," he growled.   
Rosie stared at him as he advanced towards her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and gasped when he pushed her up against the wall, the glint in his eyes told her she was in for a good time.  
"You meddled in your husbands arguments and he is very very angry" Creedy smiled and kissed her hard. Rosie melted in his arms and pushed her groin against his.  
"Oh dear" she whispered, "What will become of me now?"  
He stroked his hands down her body and pushed her harder against the wall, groaning as he rubbed himself on her. Kissing her way down her face he bit into her neck and growled as she cried out in shock. Falling to his knees he kissed her breasts and began working up her skirt, his fingers deftly undoing the knots that held her clothing together. Rosie held his head against her waist as she kissed her belly button. A wind blew through the window extinguishing the few candles lighting the room, in the dark she sighed with pleasure as he rose up to her height and dropped his trousers. Grabbing her bum he lifted her up against the wall and rammed himself into her. Rosie threw her legs around his waist and grabbed his hair in her hands, pulling it hard with every thrust.  
"Oh god" he called out, bucking himself into her, his legs feeling weaker by the second.  
"Just Rosie will do" she panted, "The bed," she gasped.  
"The bed?"  
"The bed, me you, this thing"  
Creedy spun her round and fell on top of her, she pulled furiously at his clothes so she could touch more of him, with each thrust he found himself wearing less, until they were both completely naked. Making love by moonlight was something they loved, and tonight was every bit what they expected of each other. Creedy took her to heaven and back, until she cried out his name in ecstasy as she came hard against him. Rosie looked up at him waiting for him to experience what she just did, but he carried on. Sliding one hand beneath her he rubbed her clit vigorously waking her up immediately. Within minutes she was back in heaven, crying out as she came once more, she felt elated as he too hit his peak. Collapsing in a heap of limbs they lay there in silence, her fingers hadn't left his hair, but she released her grip and stroked her fingers down his back. In return Creedy was stroking her face softly, his body was moist with sweat. After a while, He slid off her and lay on his side facing her.  
"So everything's ok now?" Rosie breathed, her voice barely audible.  
"Yeah, you fixed it again. I'm sure we would have spoken at one point. But you have to meddled don't you"  
"I'm going to have to meddle more often I think" Rosie trailed her hand down his body and kissed his chest softly.

"I love you Rosie" he whispered softly, "Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"Letting me share everything with you"  
Rosie snuggled deeper into his chest and kissed his neck. Holding him tight she drifted asleep, but Creedy lay awake longer thinking about the conversation he had with Quinn. It was clear they had to agree to disagree, Creedy had no reason to dislike them, he just had a feeling. But he trusted Quinn and would follow him wherever he asked. With that in mind he agreed to trust Quinn's judgement.

Megan and Aiden stared at the parents, they were knotted together, their bodies tightly pressed against each other. Breathing softly in their sleep.  
"Why cant they just sleep on their own sides of the bed?" Megan asked, unable to understand why two people liked to hug and kiss as much as her parents.  
"Well Da says mum always hogs the bed, so maybe he is on his side, and she is just being a hogger"  
"Well I'm bored of waiting for them to wake up now, I want to go and play in the snow" Megan whined. Looking at each other the children stepped backwards and then took a running leap at their parents.

Rosie and Creedy's screams could be heard outside, but people were used to the havoc caused by the small family and didn't bother to go and investigate. Minutes later Megan and Aiden ran outside to join in the snow fight, both wrapped and warm but parentless.

Creedy groaned and curled up into a ball, "Why!" he begged, "Every time your daughter runs at me does her foot end up in my balls. Every single time. I'm going to throw up"  
"Oh don't be such a wimp," Rosie laughed, pulling on some clothes, "Try giving birth, I would take a kick to the groin over that any day of the week"  
Creedy groaned, and clutched himself protectively, trying to control his breathing and ignore the sickening pain rising up into his chest. "I hate children" he moaned.  
Rosie peered out the window and smiled, "It really snowed last night you know, its really thick. I can see Megan from here jumping around"  
"I hope she falls"  
"Oh stop being bitter, come and look"  
Creedy reluctantly heaved himself from the bed, and stumbled over to the window, wrapping his arms around Rosie's waist he admired the white landscape with her.  
"Its very cold" he whined, snuggling deeper into her neck. "Can we go back to bed?"  
"No I have to help in the kitchen. You had better get out there and look for firewood, it will all be damp. We are going to freeze!"  
"I'll warm you up" he murmured, running his hands around her body.  
"Are you going to warm everyone else up in the same way?"  
"Ok ill get some wood" he laughed, while fumbling around looking for clothes. "But I don't think there will be much out there, don't worry about being cold, Quinn and I have a supply in one of the lower rooms, we stacked it up in case we ran out. We will be ok" Creedy kissed Rosie once more on the cheek and left the room.  
Rosie sighed, and decided to skip breakfast, she had a familiar feeling or acute sickness, and held her stomach. It looked like another surprise was coming their way.


	19. Authors note

Authors Note

Squishybeer – Thank you for reading and applauding. 

Misty Breyer – Sorry you don't care for certain parts but it means a lot that you read it anyway, thank you very much. Your comment about the style cheered me up no end.

Woodie Woodstock – What can I say about you, but quit stalking me! Hehe, thanks for reading. Love you girliiie!

Random Day – I love your name, thanks for supporting the story I hope the latest updates meet your approval.

Kissoftherose – I know, I'm so upset at the lack or "Reign Of Fire" fanfics. it has so much potential. Thanks for reading; I'm thrilled your enjoying it.

Homeric – Thank you so much .. but what flavour cookies are these? (samples some) my love can be bought very easily. 

I would like to apologise for the lack of updates in general. I have just moved to London and have so much to do, writing hasn't been my top priority. But don't worry my mind is always on the characters. I have another story though which is just a Gerard Butler fanfiction, which I can't post here obviously but if any one is interested in that I would be happy to supply a link. If you love Gerard as much as I do that is.  
Anyway, I promise I will update very very soon. I have big plans for this couple! Thanks again everyone. Much love!

Shibs  
Xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you all right Rosie?" Ma asked, glancing over her, she had aged well, as every beauty did. But the last few days she looked tired, and Ma had caught her sitting and panting more than she usually did. "You look a little tired"  
"Oh I'm fine, just tired like you say"  
"Go back and have a rest, go on now. Me and Tina are fine here"  
Rosie smiled, and plodded out of the kitchen, walking toward her room she glanced down at the courtyard, and felt bile rise in her throat. "Creedy" she screamed.

Creedy ran as fast as he could, pulling on his top, he found Rosie on the balcony, "What, why are you screaming Rosie?" he followed her eyes to the courtyard and saw Quinn and Van Zan kicking each other all around the yard. Jumping to attention, he tore down the stairs and flew at Van Zan himself. Rosie watched from above, feeling sick.  
Throwing Van Zan to the floor, Creedy put himself between them.  
"What's going on?" he shouted, stopping Quinn from getting past him.  
"I told you no one is going" Quinn yelled.

Turns out, earlier that day Van Zan had devised a plan to take as many men from here as he could, and go out to launch a surprise attack on a dragon that lived nearby. Quinn had been dead against the idea and told him and his people to leave the castle. Van Zan however, had taken it upon him self to do a speech, asking the men to come forward which had infuriated Quinn.

"Look calm down" Creedy shouted, "This isn't how you should work this out. Quinn if men want to go to their deaths let them, the sooner these guys leave life can return to normal again" Creedy shot an angry look at Van Zan and turned to the small crowd. "If any of you feel like a suicide bid, go for it. It was nice knowing you." Lifting Quinn up, he walked back with him to the castle. "They can do what they like, I'm done looking out for them"  
'that's not why we are here Creedy' Quinn gasped, trying to stand on his own two feet.   
'No one asked us to look after them Quinn, if they are big enough to have an opinion, they can bloody well go to war, to death. I am going nowhere neither is my family'  
'Creedy, Tom is down there' Quinn waved at Ma, who came running over to them.  
'To hell he is' Creedy roared, dropping Quinn, 'Sorry mate' he laughed over his shoulder, dropping his smile he ran toward the gathering crowd. 'Tom' he called.  
Tom walked from the crown to face the man who had brought him up, 'Yes Creedy?'  
'Come on inside there's nothing more to see here' Creedy smiled, extending his hand to the 13 year old. 'Tom come on'  
tom stared at Van Zan, 'what is he does kill the dragon Creedy, wouldn't it be worth it?'  
'Worth losing you? No'  
'Who said I would die' tom asked.  
'Tom you're a child, come here to me'  
'What happened to their choice' Van Zan sneered. Creedy turned to stare at him. Fury crossed his face as he glared at the American.  
'Men have choices Van Zan, this is a child'   
'He can come if he likes'  
Creedy walked over, his temples throbbing, before he knew what he was doing Van Zan was on the floor. Tom yelled in horror as Creedy lifted the American up and threw him. 'You aren't taking my son' Creedy shouted. Van Zan jumped to his feet, spitting in his hands he rubbed them together, 'I see you have a bit more about you that your friend, lets dance' he roared. Lunging a punch at Creedy, which was easily dodged, Creedy stuck out his leg and tripped Van Zan over. Twisting round he prepared himself and blocked another punch, he wasn't so lucky the next time and felt blood trickle down his head. Lifting himself from the floor he looked up, Van was about to smash his foot in his feet.  
'No' a voice screamed. Rosie was there suddenly from no where, running at Van she had thrown her small body at him and shoved him out of the way. 'Leave him alone' Van Zan stared at the fiery young woman in front of him.  
'Ah yes, the missus. Should have known he had ties.' Van grunted hurling himself up. Creedy lifted himself and stood in front of Rosie protectively.  
'Not all of us have the privilege of having somebody to live for Creedy' He sighed, turning his back on the crowd and walking off.  
Tom stood staring at Creedy, tears formed in his eyes, 'I'm sorry' he whispered, running back to find Lucy, stunned by Creedy's outburst and touched by him claiming Tom as his own son. Rosie stared hard and Creedy and walked off toward the castle.  
'What?' he cried, wiping bloody from his face, 'I didn't start it'  
'Yes you bloody did, I saw you. You cant help yourself can you?'  
'Oh come on, I had to hit him, look at what he did to Quinn for a start; he isn't taking Tom on a death trip. It's not happening'  
'Creedy I cant…I don't' Rosie stopped; clenching her stomach she cried out and fell to her knees. Creedy cried out in shock and pulled her to her feet, lifting her in his arms, 'Rosie, look at me where does it hurt, what's going on?'  
'Creedy help me please' Rosie whispered, wasting no time, Creedy held her close and ran to ma.

Ma jumped as Creedy kicked her door open, Quinn cried out in pain as she pressed harder on the wound she was cleaning.  
'Ma, sod him' Creedy cried, 'please help her'  
'Oi, I could be dying here' Quinn began to joke, but he saw Creedy's face, diving to his feet he threw everything off the table and beckoned for Creedy to lay Rosie there. Creedy lifted her to the table, lifting his hand from under her he noticed it was covered in blood, as was the back of her dress.  
'Ma' he stuttered, staring at his hand, shocked he fell backwards; Quinn caught him and held him upright. Ma threw her hand to her mouth, 'Lord save us' she whispered, 'Quinn get him out of here, get Tina quickly'  
'I'm going no where' Creedy growled, reaching over for Rosie's hand.  
'This isn't a mans business' Ma cried, 'Leave this room at once' Ma cried, feeling tears cover he eyes, she knew exactly what was happening.   
'I'll be outside' he soothed Rosie, before being dragged away by Quinn and sent to find Tina.

'How long was I pregnant?' Rosie asked, lying silently as Ma cleaned her up after removing the rest of the birth. Ma let more tear fall from her.  
'I would guess about 10 weeks love'  
'How did I kill my baby?'  
'Hush child, you mustn't blame yourself, never. You cant'  
Rosie felt tears dripping down her cheeks; Tina was pressing a damp cloth to her head. Tina didn't like the way her friend was staring at the ceiling; she wasn't focusing on anything in particular. 'There can be many reasons' Tina interrupted, 'Perhaps it was ill, or a sudden shock can cause a miscarriage, perhaps it just wasn't meant to be darling. Look at me please, don't give up hope'  
'Creedy doesn't know does he?' Ma asked, fetching another robe for Rosie to change into.  
'No' Rosie whispered.  
'I'll tell him' Tina said, rising from her seat, 'Don't you dare tell me not to Rosie, he has a right to know, its his loss as well'  
'I don't want him to be upset' Rosie spoke softly, sitting up, her eyes filled with tears.  
Tina hugged her tightly, 'He will want to know why you are darling'  
'My baby' Rosie sobbed, clinging to her friend, 'My poor baby'. Ma walked over and handed Rosie a cup of hot water, resting a blanket on her shoulder Tina prised herself away and walked out into the hallway. Night had fallen quickly, how long had they been in there? It had been awful, Ma was cleaning while Rosie just wept and wept. Tina couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child, but she knew Creedy had the right to know. Turning from the starry sky, she walked further down the corridor and found him, sitting on the floor watching the door. Spotting her he jumped to his feet. 'How is she? What happened? She was fine this morning'  
Tina stared at him and sighed, 'Sit back down Dave, I have something to tell you.'

Creedy stared at her and knew something serious had happened, 'Tina, is she ok?' he saw a tear drip down her face and grabbed her, shaking her roughly, 'Dammit Tina, what happened, she isn't..'  
'No, god no. It was a baby.' She wept.  
Creedy's breath caught in his throat.


	21. Chapter 21

Tina held Creedy close, more worried by the fact that he hadn't seemed to react, he jus stared into the sky. After he let go of her he headed toward the room, and stood in the doorway. Ma was stroking Rosie's hair as she lay along the table facing the wall. Hearing the footsteps Ma looked up and spotted Creedy. 'I'm so sorry' she mouthed, rising to her feet she walked over and hugged him warmly. Creedy smiled 'Thank you for helping her' he whispered, then walked into the room. Sitting where Ma once was he continued to stroke her hair, it seemed like hours passed before she moved again. When she did Creedy said nothing, he just sat staring at the floor, for once he was speechless.  
Rosie sat up and looked around her, 'Do you want something to eat?' she asked, trying to regain normality.

Creedy smiled and shook his head. Rosie unsteadily stood to her feet, turning from him she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but tears filled her eyes anyway. Shaking slightly, she made to walk for the door.  
Creedy sat watching her, still feeling stunned. He had just lost a child yet it didn't feel real. Watching Rosie walk to the door, he rose to his feet and studied her, she was broken he could sense it, and why was he just stood here? Snapping forward he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him, holding her tightly he cradled her as she cried. Feeling his knees go they both lowered themselves to the floor, grabbing each other desperately Creedy suddenly felt his stomach drop and grief hit him. Digging his head into her shoulder he held onto her tighter and more desperately than he ever had before. Rosie sobbed her body wrapped around his body; she was safe in his arms.  
'Its okay' he whispered through his own tears, 'It will be okay'  
'Why did it have to die?' she cried.  
'I' Creedy gulped and rubbed her back softly. 'I don't know. I don't know anymore than you do, but we have each other, and the kids and everything will feel better soon'

'Will it?' Rosie asked, her eyes shining with sorrow.  
'If it doesn't I cant do this anymore' he smiled, 'It has to get better' he kissed her cheek softly. 'Why didn't you tell me in the first place?'  
'You know me, I never tell you until its showing, I don't like to jinx it.'  
'I had a child for a few months and you didn't even tell me, then today I find out it died. What am I to make of that?' he asked.   
'I'm sorry. I cant think what I did wrong'  
'Rosie you didn't do anything wring, this isn't your fault. Look at me' he held her face in both of his hands, 'This is not your fault' he whispered, using his thumbs to wipe her tears away and kiss her forehead. 'Come on you need to rest' he said, lifting her in his arms, he felt her head relax against his shoulder and sighed. Walking to their room, he placed her on the bed, Megan and Aidan sat in front of the fire, neither said a word they could sense the atmosphere. Creedy covered the already half asleep Rosie with a blanket and kissed her forehead, 'I love you' he whispered. Turning away he wiped his own tears away and faced his children, sat in front of the fire they looked so small and helpless, Megan was staring at her mother with a child's concern. Aidan was trying to put on a brave farce, but it was clear he couldn't make head nor tale of the situation.  
'Come here' Creedy smiled, as his children rose and walked to him. A child sat on each knee he hugged them tightly to his chest, kissing each of them. 'I love you both so much. Never forget that.' He smiled, hugging them tighter until they squeaked and giggled.  
'I love you too daddy' Megan smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Creedy looked at Aidan who grinned at him and threw his arms around his fathers neck, 'your all right' he laughed. Creedy poked them both and lifted them under each arm, walking them to their bedroom he placed them down and stoked up a fire to heat the small room up. As each child pulled on its bedclothes, Creedy walked back in to check on Rosie, she was sleeping soundly now.   
'Daddy, what's happened?' Megan asked, climbing into bed, 'Is mummy sick?'  
Creedy turned to face 4 huge eyes staring at him, walking over he tucked them both up in bed, 'Yes. Mummies a bit sore and tired. So we have to be very well behaved and not bother her ok? Promise me you will be good kids for the next week or so, just until mummy is better then you can cause madness again'  
'We are always good' Aidan laughed.  
'I know you are' Creedy smiled, pushing Aiden onto his pillow, 'Now go to sleep' he smiled kissing each child again and tucking them in. Closing the torn curtain over their window to stop the drafts, he threw a few logs onto the fire and walked back into the main room. Staring around he found his coat and pulled it on, checking his wife once more he walked out of the room and walked along the castle to the lookout point.

Quinn walked around his room in shock, god knows how Creedy and Rosie must be feeling. Maybe he should go along and see them, he thought. He had been thinking that for the last hour, and now knew he would never get rest unless he knew they were ok. Standing outside Creedy's door he knocked quietly, hearing no response he pushed the door open a tiny bit. Greeted with a roaring fire, he walked in. Rosie was on the bed. Walking through he found both children fast asleep but no sign of Creedy.  
'Quinn?' a voice floated from the bed.  
'Yeah' he whispered, 'Sorry if I woke you darling, I was looking for Creedy'  
'Oh. He was here, I don't… where are the children?' Rosie fumbled, rubbing her eyes and looking around her.  
'They are asleep, how are you' Quinn asked, sitting beside her and holding her hand.  
'Oh you know, cest la vie' Rosie attempted a smiled, but it wasn't long before he was being hugged fiercely.  
'You're my favourite girl Mrs Creedy. Don't ever change ok?' he whispered, kissing her cheek. 'Now I have to go and find Mr Creedy and give him a kiss too' he smiled. 'I think we both know where he is'  
'Lookout' Rosie nodded, 'When your done kissing can you send him here please? Tell him his wife wants a hug badly'  
'When I'm good and ready' Quinn winked, 'Go back to sleep now' he laughed, pulling the covers over Rosie. Quinn closed the bedroom door behind him and walked toward the lookout point. In the little cove he could see a huddled figure and knew it was Creedy.

'See anything?' Quinn asked, walking toward him after having been to the kitchen to fetch some black label, he spotted that Creedy already had a bottle and it was half gone.  
'Only the end of my life' Creedy slurred, 'I cant do this anymore. I really cant. Its always the same. Cold, hungry, scared, alone. Death' he spat the last word. 'Quinn, didn't you ever want kids? I did. I wanted as many as I could have, and I had two beautiful children. You have seen them haven't you' Creedy turned to Quinn a serious look on his face. Quinn knew this would be a long night.  
'Yeah mate I've seen them' he said, slumping down beside Creedy and opening his bottle, taking a swig he felt it burn and smiled, at least it warmed him up.   
'My children. I lost a child today and it didn't even have a name' Creedy stared into the bottle, 'Rosie blames herself, the kids ask me what to do and I don't know. I don't know. It's not her fault, she thinks it is, but its not' Creedy wept, taking another gulp.  
'Here let me have some of that' Quinn motioned to the bottle, Creedy handed it over and stared at the skies. Taking the opportunity Quinn hid his own full bottle and swigged some of the empty one, so Creedy would think they had drank most of the other and wouldn't get so drunk he wouldn't fall asleep on this cove. Again. Quinn smiled at the memory of Creedy shouting in fear having woken up half hanging off a ledge hundreds of feet up.  
Creedy sniffed up and wiped his face, 'So did Van leave?'  
'Yeah he took a bunch of idiots with him too' Quinn fumed, 'I told them not to bother coming back. Fools will be dead by nightfall'  
'Quinn night has fall. I mean fell' Creedy shook his head, 'Its dark now. Wait..tom?'  
'Tom didn't leave, he is in his room. Don't worry'  
Creedy relaxed against the wall once more, 'I think this is a very important part of my relationship with Rosie. This could be hit or miss you know, how do I fix this? How can I protect her from this?'  
'You cant its happened, You just need to be there with hugs and kisses, Like now, this night she is in a bed alone while you sit here feeling sorry for yourself'  
'I feel sorry for all of us Quinn, this isn't living, this is existing' Creedy laughed rising to his feet. Quinn rose up as well, this is surviving Creedy, we have no other way'  
Creedy nodded, and hugged his friend, 'Thanks' he whispered. Heading back to his room. Quinn watched him and grinned, grabbing the full bottle he slumped down and stared out. 'At least he has someone to go to bed with' he sighed, his eyes still on Creedy as he walked back. 

Creedy entered the room as saw Rosie was out of bed, sitting by the fire she was taking apart an old jumper and winding the wool. He had watched her do this many times, wit the wool he could create scarves, gloves…anything. Watching her deft fingers he threw off his coat and walked over to her, sitting beside her and slinked his arms around her waist and pulled her between his legs. Using his feet his kicked off his boots and sat holding her. Rosie lay against his chest, dropping her wool she stared into the fire.  
'Are you ok?' she asked.  
'Are you doing that trick where you forget your own pain and focus on mine?' he smiled, kissing her neck through her hair.  
'You know me too well' Rosie half smiled.   
'Rosie how are you feeling please tell me?'  
'I feel that I killed someone today, but I don't know how. I only wanted to love it.' She turned to face him and fell against his chest once more.   
'argh' Creedy yelled as she knelt on his private area. 'Jesus, ok. Breathe'  
Rosie laughed, which made the pain go away Creedy grinned at her, he loved her laugh and had been scared he wouldn't hear it for a while. 'Rosie, you would have loved it. As dearly as you love Megs and Aidan, as dearly as I love you. You are a fantastic mother and a brilliant wife, there is nothing you could have done to kill the baby, It was just fate'  
Rosie nodded, snuggling into him, and minding where she put her knees. Creedy cuddled her back, feeling happy and content. Rosie leant up and kissed his neck, watching as he closed his eyes and shivered. Moving further up, she kissed his face and his cheek, then rested her lips on his mouth. Creedy groaned as she pushed herself against him, kissing him like she had never before. Creedy opened his lips, allowing her tongue to chase his own in his mouth. Rosie slipped her hand under his jumper and began pulling it over his head. Creedy pulled back, 'Rosie, are you sure? I mean I didn't think/'  
'Creedy I just want you, I want to feel normal and carry on with life. I need this'  
'I'm hardly to say no am I' he grinned, 'As long as you are ready'  
'I lost a baby Dave, not my sexual drive' she smiled, kissing his neck once more, hearing him growl in his throat. 'Just love me, that's all I need' she pulled his jumper over his head and smiled as his hair bounced around. Stroking her hands down his toned body, she leaned over and kissed him again. This time he joined in, pulling her onto his lap so her leg were either side of him, he pulled her down on his bulging pants and pulled her top over her head stroking his hands softly down her back, he felt her shiver. Moving her forwards he lay her on her back, and lay upon her. Running his hands down her body he stopped on her stomach, lowering his head he kissed it softly, kissing his way back up her body he suckled on a nipple tenderly. Rosie smiled, stroking his hair as he did, moving her hands down his back she ran her nails along his flawless skin and marvelled for the billionth time in their marriage at his body. Looking to his arm she saw the scars up his arm and stroked them. Grabbing a bit with her nails she pinched it, still amazed that he couldn't feel a thing. Creedy lifted his head from her nipple and looked at his arm ,'When we met, ill bet not all couples have memories like that' he laughed as she stroked his scars. 'Cant feel a thing, Quinn stuck a pin in my arm last week. It was the wrong arm and beat him, but afterwards we tried it on this arm and nothing.'  
Rosie shook her head, and stroked her hands down his chest, slipping it under his waistband she stroked the tip if his erection. Creedy was about to start another joke, but stopped, Rosie watched him close his eyes and open his mouth, clearly loving her hand. Teasing, she placed one finger on the tip and circled it, Creedy groaned and pushed himself against her hand, demanding her attention. Rosie pulled her and out completely, ignoring his moans, and undid his trousers, pulling them down his body, she stood up and looked down at him. He lay completely naked in front of her, the fire making his body look even more desirable. Undoing her skirt she let it drop and walked naked to the bed, sitting on the edge she lay backwards and motioned to him with her finger. Creedy smiled, standing up, he crept over to the kids bedroom, hiding behind the curtain he peeked in, they were both still fast asleep, she he dived over to the bed. Kissing his way down her body, he stroked along her collarbone and kissed her ear. Rosie groaned, and reached out for him, wrapping her hands around him, she watched his face as she pleasured him. As a natural reaction, Creedy lowered his hand and rubbed her clit at the same time. Rosie gasped and bucked her hips as he moved his finger in deft circled, without warning he placed a finger inside her, then two. Rosie was on cloud nine by now, her head was spinning.  
'Stop' Creedy groaned, pulling her hand away from him, he breathed slowly for a few seconds, then turned to smile at her, 'Your sending me over the edge' he smiled. Rosie shrugged, 'Fine, but I can go on all nigh you know that don't you' she smiled. Creedy rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what she was hinting at.  
'Say please' he laughed, kissing her face.  
'Please!' she begged. 'Please'  
Creedy winked, and kissed down her body, going further he kissed her curls, then lowered her head to her heat. Flicking out with his tongue, Rosie grabbed the bed sheets. As he licked her softly she had to cram a pillow in her mouth to stop from waking the children up.  
Why was he so good at this? She cured in her head, feeling her orgasm rising. Creedy nipped at her bundle softly, and then sucked her slowly, almost painfully; she screamed his name into the pillow as she came. Panting approval she lay there, trying to get her heartbeat back. Creedy smiled. Wiping his face and climbing up to kiss her softly. 'My turn' he whispered. Positioning himself above her, he teased himself into her entrance, watching her face.  
'Oh are we in a mean mood?' Rosie laughed, jolting forward suddenly, slamming herself against him encasing him completely in her body. Creedy laughed, and pushed back, 'Cheat'. Together they made love and kissed and hugged afterwards. Rosie lay in his arms, feeling herself once more. Creedy lay behind her, hugging her tightly. After he had satisfied himself and her, he had told her he loved her then tucked her up and fallen asleep. No doubt exhausted, she thought. He always put others before himself; in bed he was no different.

Creedy woke to sirens, his head was swimming. He could hear screams and knew it was happening.  
'Dave?' Rosie called out, fumbling in the dark, he could hear Megan screaming in fear. Jumping out of bed he pulled on his pants, throwing open the door he felt heat hit him.   
'Dragon' he yelled, 'Get out quick' he shouted. Aidan was at his side in seconds.  
'Dad?' he called, holding onto his father's leg. 'Aidan, grab your sister; do not let go of her hand. Promise me you wont let go'  
'I promise dad' Aidan cried, tears dropping down his face, true fear ran over him as he hugged his little sister to him. Creedy ran to Rosie and hugged her tightly, 'Get the kids, get to the bunker'  
'you too' Rosie cried, pulling him toward the door.  
'You know I'm not going to, there's too many here unsure of this castle, please save them, go'  
'Dave please' Rosie wept. 'Its too close, you could die. I need you'  
Creedy sighed, hugging her close, 'I love you, and I'm coming back to you'  
'Dave please just come with us, for once let hem save themselves'  
'Rosie just go, now damn it' Creedy roared, pushing her away and storming out into the night. Tears crept up his eyes, he hated shouting, but it was the only way. 'Quinn?' he roared as loud as he could, dragging a jumper over his head he ran in the direction of the dragon.

Rosie watched him run, then vanish into the smoke. 'Mummy?' Megan was pulling at her. Would she ever see Dave again? Snapping to reality she stared at her two small children, forcing a smile she pulled them to her.  
'Ok, hers a new game ok? You hold mummy an we run ok? We ran as fast as we can. Never look back ok, the first one safe in the bunker gets a big kiss. You got each others hands?'  
the children nodded.  
'Ok' she smiled, holding Aidans hand, 'Lets go'.


End file.
